Stay Close to Me
by MilyChan11
Summary: A pesar de haber vivido un matrimonio feliz, el amor de Yuuri y Viktor a llegado a un apresurado, pero necesario final.
1. Prólogo:

*Prólogo:

–Quizá este no sea el final de nuestra vida –Yuuri suspiró fingiendo una sonrisa en extremo amplia, colmada de una felicidad que para lamento de su querida amiga, no lo acompañaba. El muchacho de veinticuatro años, miró hacía las calles mientras acariciaba el suave pelaje del pequeño perrito que Yuuko le había obsequiado semanas antes de iniciar una nueva manera de observar su sendero. Sentando al lado de la ventana, él aguardaba la terminación de lo que cariñosamente llamaba: _transición_ –. Tal vez las cosas sean mejores ahora que fuimos liberados… Ahora que somos casi libres –tuvo la esperanza de que sería así. El animalito le lamió la cara de improvisto, saltó de su regazo y dio un sonoro ladrido al mismo tiempo que el timbre de su nuevo departamento era tocado.

Ocultando su cansancio y levantándose los lentes para frotar sus ojos, que no habían reposado absolutamente nada durante la noche, el joven dejo su cómodo sillón de cuero y caminó en dirección a la puerta, no sin antes observar una vez más la calle, aún era muy temprano para que la gente empezara con sus actividades cotidianas. Todavía era muy rápido para que él olvidara totalmente.

Yuuri cargó al perrito que se resistía a su toque y juntos fueron a recibir al imprudente visitante.

–Señor Katsuki –al abrir la puerta, lo saludaron con una perfecta sonrisa, digna de ser una portada de revista–. Buenos días –añadió dejando descansar sus músculos de un gesto tan exagerado, pero sincero y cordial.

–Señor Leroy –correspondió su buena educación dejando el espacio suficiente para que el recién aparecido pudiera ingresar a su hogar–. Me sorprende que haya venido tan temprano –en realidad, a esas alturas de su vida, no había un solo acontecimiento que moviera sus sentimientos de contrariedad. Era un tempano de hielo, incapaz de percibir el calor.

–Lo siento por venir de improviso, pero no podía esperar para decirle lo siguiente –involuntariamente, el joven de mirar apagado y respiración agitada, comenzó a morderse las uñas, que prácticamente ya era inexistentes en sus diminutas manos de niño–, y creo que ya sabe a qué me refiero –Yuuri asintió a medida que dejaba a su cachorrito en el suelo, la tarea de despedazarse las cutículas se hacía muy complicada teniendo al animal en sus brazos–. Su aun esposo, el señor Viktor Nikiforov –habló con tanto sarcasmo, que Yuuri tuvo ganas de carcajearse; no obstante, la pena no le permitía tener ni un minuto de sosiego–, se niega a firmar los papeles de divorcio, además demanda verlo lo más pronto posible –el cliente de Leroy negó con tanta violencia, que sus cabellos se desordenaron–. Yuuri –emitió el preocupado abogado–, guarda la calma, yo no le diré dónde estás –un nudo se formó en su garganta al contemplarlo tan abandonado–. Así me torturen, sabes que no te traicionaré –Leroy, a pesar de ser conocido por su egocentrismo y coquetería natural, era una persona muy seria cuando se trataba de sus mejores amigos, y no había nada más terrible que ver a su gran compañero Yuuri, sufrir por culpa de un tercero.

– ¿Qué sucederá si logra dar conmigo? –preguntó a medida que sus mejillas infladas por el sobrepeso, se bañaban con las lágrimas amargas que una vez más derramaba por el modo de accionar del hombre que quería que fuese su ex esposo–. Yo no quiero verlo nunca más, Jean, no quiero…

El abogado resopló enfurecido por la melancolía de su amigo y en un arrebato de sus sentimientos, lo abrazó contra su pecho, para que sollozara en paz.

Quería que Yuuri oyera los latidos descoordinados de su corazón para que de una maldita vez supiera que nunca lo desampararía, porque los sentimientos que amparaba recelosamente para él, eran mucho más fuertes que el temor y el dolor. Más fuertes incluso, que las ganas de nunca más volverse a enamorar.


	2. Capítulo Uno: Sin razones

*Capítulo Uno: "Sin razones"

El sonido distante de una voz amistosa no tenía el suficiente valor para rescatarlo de su ensimismamiento, ni mucho menos la alegría del restaurante al que iban en sus épocas de estudiantes resurgía como algún tipo de salvavidas que lo liberaría de ahogarse en sus propios sentimientos; el joven de anteojos con monturas semi al aire se hallaba a millones de años luz del entendimiento, y no es que no gozara de una excelente inteligencia, sencillamente, ya no resguardaba las fuerza suficientes para buscar la salida a la oscuridad envolvente que no lo dejaba respirar. De cierta forma, eso lo desequilibraba, porque él se negaba rotundamente a volver a ser débil, igual que en los años de su juventud más deprimentes; sin embargo, allí estaba él, perdiendo la religión a causa de un descubrimiento que había resquebrajado su más importante pilar de existencia.

—Yuuri, toma tu café o va a enfriarse —solo cuando Jean acarició su mano con la yema de sus dedos, siempre fría, el muchacho espabiló su mente y le regresó la mirada. Una mirada que contenía muchas lágrimas. Jean soltó un suspiro y agachó la cabeza para no admirar más a ese esperpento humano ¿Dónde estaba escondido el alegre muchacho que lo animó en su juventud? ¿Por qué había tenido que desaparecer tan repentinamente?—. Amigo, no puedes seguir así... No es sano para ti –ni mucho menos para su salud. A pesar de seguir manteniendo su rolliza fisonomía, bastaba con verlo para saber que Yuuri había perdido muchos kilos en las últimas cuatro semanas.

—No te preocupes Jean —su amigo ya había perdido la cuenta la cantidad de veces que observó esa sonrisa pletórica de falsedad adueñarse de su rostro—, ya se me pasará la tristeza. Solo dame unas cuantas semanas más –le pidió mientras levantaba la taza para tomar un sorbo de su café. Yuuri apretó los ojos cuando el caliente líquido quemó su lengua, pero le restó importancia, ya había pasado por mucho para dejarse vencer por una simple quemadura.

—Me vienes diciendo lo mismo desde hace un mes, y déjame decirte que hasta ahora no he visto ninguna mejoría en ti –dijo con la voz endurecida, ser blando con Yuuri significaba hundirlo más en la miseria.

—Lo sé —se encogió de hombros, viendo como el humo que salía de su café recién servido se dispersaba—, pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal –le confesó poniendo una mano sobre su pecho adolorido y cansado de recibir puñalada tras puñalada.

—Te entiendo —y vaya que se ponía en su posición. No era fácil salir de una decepción amorosa. Ya que Jean intuía que eso había pasado en su relación. Aunque ellos eran amigos, y él llevaba su caso de divorcio, Jean no conocía el motivo por el cual Yuuri quería divorciarse de Viktor. Tenía varias teorías, que quizá eran acertadas, pero a muy grandes rasgos.

—Mejor dejemos de hablar sobre ese tema y enfoquemos en cosas que si valen la pena —Jean, del costado derecho de la silla que ocupaba, recogió un pequeño maletín en el que guardaba las cosas que le prometió a Yuuri conseguir—. Encontré a varios antiguos amigos nuestros que estaban esperando tu regreso, están muy ansiosos —del interior del primer bolsillo, sacó unos papeles perfectamente lisos que le entregó. De inmediato, Yuuri empezó a ojearlos hasta que encontró un papel más informal, pero era el que más le importaba.

En letra cursiva y con una caligrafía poco trabajada, se leía un mensaje que a Yuuri le encantó:

" _Me alegra que vayas a volver al campo de batalla, Yuuri. Sé que las circunstancias no son las mejores para tu vida, pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa, como en los viejos tiempos._

 _Atentamente: Georgi Popovich"_

—No me digas que… –preguntó con el corazón palpitando a una velocidad impresionante. La sola idea de tener un lugar seguro a donde regresar a trabajar, iluminó su día. Los ahorros que su padre le heredó no eran eternos y su tiempo de luto debía acabarse si quería sobrevivir.

—O si –anunció motivado por su gélida serenidad, acompañado de la necesidad de verlo regresar a las actividades que él más amaba. Labores que dejó a un lado solo por ver feliz a su futuro ex–. Georgi te quiere de regreso en la compañía y no va aceptar un no por respuesta –se cruzó de brazos y agravó su tono modular, imitando perfectamente a su amigo ruso–, no ahora que ya eres libre.

—Aun no soy libre —murmuró ensombrecido por la presión del martirio.

—Pero pronto lo serás, mi querido Yuuri –Jean levantó la mano y llamó a la camarera para que les sirviera una segunda ronda de café caliente que les entibiara el alma.

~•~

La enorme casa era encerrada por una sensación espectral que no le daba la bienvenida a ningún visitante. Los colores cálidos de las paredes aumentaban el agobio al que estaban sometidos todos los habitantes de ese lugar maldito por la desesperanza, y de cierta manera, Yakov y Lilia no pretendían ser crueles, pero ya comenzaban a ser víctimas de los estragos de hacerse cargo de un hombre anímicamente destruido. Ellos estaban cansándose de cuidar a su hijo adoptivo del sufrimiento, no porque no lo amaran, sencillamente que no les era agradable verlo en descenso a la próxima y temible irracionalidad.

—Gracias por venir tan pronto como te lo pedí, Chris —le dijo ella, recibiendo su abrigo para guardarlo en el armario al lado de las escaleras. Era un espectáculo poco común ver a Lilia sin maquillaje y tan preocupada, generalmente se caracterizaba por ser una mujer fría y distante, que habitualmente, ni siquiera le devolvía el saludo—, él está en su despecho –añadió cuando Christophe mostró interés por saber dónde reposaba su amigo.

—No sé preocupe, Lilia, yo iré a conversar con él. Todo se arreglará, solo tenga fe —ella le agradeció sus buenas intenciones con un asentimiento de cabeza, Chris siendo un hombre muy respetuoso, puso una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo; tras concluir el gesto, avanzó por los corredores que ya conocía de memoria.

Todo seguía igual a cuando visitó esa casa por última vez, las pinturas elegantes colgadas en cada pasillo, la suma pulcritud… A excepción del despacho que lo recibió con un desorden magistral, que lo hizo arrugar el rostro del asco. Cualquiera que entrara podía apostar que un huracán acaba de pasar por allí. Papeles regados en el suelo, las cortinas color mate cerradas que le impedían a la luz ingresar para darle algo de vida a la habitación y sobre todo, la música deprimente que completaba el ambiente propicio para dar pie a un suicidio masivo.

–Helium —pensó mientras escuchaba los versos melancólicos cantados por la perfecta voz de Sia. Meneó la cabeza, Viktor debía estar muy mal para escuchar la música favorita de Yuuri—. Es en serio, Viktor ¿Sia? —Se burló de sus nuevos gustos musicales, pero su amigo ni se inmutó por su ironía. Él siguió recostado sobre sus brazos posicionados en el escritorio de caoba, denotando el sabor acético en su paladar—. Creo que ya deberías levantarte e irte a dar una ducha –habló Chris, apretando su nariz cuando tuvo el atrevimiento de aproximarse al muerto en vida. Acercarse demasiado a Viktor era un crimen contra el olfato.

— ¡Cállate y lárgate! –Exclamó–, no estás oyendo que Sia está cantando –refunfuñó con la voz distorsionada por los excesos de la noche pasada.

—No es Sia la que canta –lo contradijo paseando por la oficina–, es solo un Cd´s que pusiste en tu equipo de sonido —rodó los ojos antes de dar un resoplido que movió el mechón de cabello que cubría su frente.

—Chris ¿Qué quieres? —Viktor levantó la cabeza perezosamente. Conocía muy bien a su amigo, y él no se iría hasta dar con lo que había ido a buscar. Chris hizo una mueca de decepción al encontrárselo cara cara. Era peor de lo que Yakov y Lilia le relataron plagados en lamentos. Sus ojos rojos y las bolsas negras bajo ellos, eran un buen referente de cuánto tiempo llevaba sin dormir y cuanto bebió en la ausencia de su querido.

—Quiero saber porque no levantas ese trasero y corres a recuperar a tu esposo —prorrumpió exasperado por su falta de asertividad e ideas astutas. Chris chasqueó la lengua y aguantando la cólera, fue hasta el equipo de sonido que descansaba en un moderno mueble, y puso en pausa a la canción que casi iba en el clímax de la emotividad. Ya no aguantaba la melancolía—. Estás sufriendo igual a un idiota porque te dejó, pero no te he visto mover un dedo desde que te pidió el divorcio.

—No lo sé... –cuadró los hombros sin dejar de sentir un extraño hormigueo en la cabeza–. No sé dónde está y no creo poder encontrarlo.

—Sé coherente, Viktor. Yuuri no puede ir muy lejos –y menos sin dinero–. Puedes recuperar su amor si te lo propones –lo alentó a hallar una solución viable a sus males del corazón. Viktor suspiró–. Amigo, todo tiene solución y yo sé que su relación puede volver a caminar… Todo depende de gravedad de los motivos por los cuales te pidió el divorcio... –Chris conocía a Viktor y él era incapaz de dañar al amor de su vida. Las cosas no podían ser muy complicadas, al menos eso pensaba él.

—Sin razones –su llanto desmesurado empezó a inundar su rostro–. Yuuri se fue de mi vida sin explicarme nada –no entendía que desencadenó su apresurado final–, sin razones –repitió secándose las lágrimas con su muñeca–. Él se fue de mi vida sin que le diera razones…


	3. Capítulo Dos: Reencuentro

*Capítulo Dos: "Reencuentro"

—Jamás imaginé que acudirías tan rápido a mí —Georgi, con su esplendoroso y poco habitual sentido del humor, lo recibió dándole una cálida bienvenida. El muchacho vestido con su cómoda ropa deportiva, mantenía ambos brazos reposando en el respaldar del enorme sillón que estaba en medio de su sala de recibimiento. Sus pies, de igual manera, se hallaban sobre la pequeña mesa central. Estos impropios modales no consiguieron disgustar a Yuuri, después de todo, él estaba acostumbrado a sus malas costumbres. Su amigo de la universidad se veía entusiasmado por la inesperada, pero requerida visita. Fundiéndose en la felicidad de saber que su entrañable compañero volvería a formar parte del equipo que nunca, por ningún motivo positivo o negativo, debió abandonar, y menos por un hombre que según su parecer, no valía ningún tipo de sacrificio.

—Tengo que volver al ruedo cuanto antes —respondió mientras metía a su boca un pedazo de torta de chocolate que la mucama le sirvió en un pequeño plato de losa. Yuuri lo sostenía con mucho cuidado, ya que por alguna extraña razón, los platos siempre se le rompían—, no puedo seguir sin hacer nada por más tiempo –agregó al terminar el degustar aquel exquisito pastel.

—Nunca debiste irte y menos cuando te necesitábamos tanto —resopló al recordar el rostro infantil de Yuuri, presentándole una renuncia improvisada que lo dejó pasmado por semanas enteras—. Lo bueno es que al menos ya te reivindicaste de tu estúpido error y retornarás –anunció mostrando la expresión de triunfo que durante dos años le fue arrebatada sin la menor de las consideraciones.

—No debí dejarlo –suspiró pesadamente, arrepintiéndose de no cavilar los eventos trascendentales de su vida–, pero lo hice sin medir las consecuencias –comentó volviéndose a maldecir por haber tomado una decisión muy apresurada–. Lo importante es que seguiré con lo mío –quedarse encerrado en su casa no era una buena terapia de superación personal. Él no se caracterizaba por ser una persona resiliente; no obstante, no saldría del pozo si continuaba lamentando su desgracia a cada segundo trascurrido.

—Eres un chico muy fuerte y sabes que estoy muy orgulloso de lo que lograste —Georgi lo miró a los ojos, examinando algún gesto que lo ayudara a ser más cuidadoso en cuanto a las cosas que decía—. Vas a superarlo, sea lo que sea, siempre sales airoso de los inconvenientes —Yuuri meneó la cabeza, burlándose de lo iluso que podía ser su amigo. En aquella situación las cosas restaban de parecerse a lo antes vivido. No existía opción de recuperarse. Y por más que intentara consolarse imaginando la redención. Yuuri ya no tenía esperanzas.

—No –respiró hondo para calmar el llanto que amenazaba con desbordarse por sus redondas mejillas–. Es imposible que yo supere eso tan rápido —los recuerdos y las imágenes que le abrieron la puerta al conocimiento se arremolinaron en su mente, influenciándolo a cometer un crimen.

—Sé que es terrible –él se solidarizó con su dolor–, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer para subsanar lo ocurrido… Porque ya pasó –sus palabras no eran las más alentadoras para un hombre al borde del colapso nervioso–. Solo pasa la página.

— ¿Cómo puedes saber que es terrible? –Cuestionó tirando el plato que sostenía sobre la mesa– ¡Tú no entiendes nada! —clamó temblando desde la punta de los cabellos. Georgi volvió la cabeza hacia la derecha, evitando el potente desconsuelo de Yuuri. Eludiendo su porcentaje de responsabilidad—. ¿Por qué tú no entiendes nada? –La iluminación se hizo presente al ver la culpabilidad tallada en sus expresiones–. ¿No es así?

–Yuuri… yo lo lamento –Georgi no podía aguantar más el peso bestial del silencio. No seguiría arrastrándose debido a los pecados ajenos.

– ¡Tú lo sabías! –Afirmó sin darle tiempo a proponer una defensa–. ¡Tú lo sabias y no me dijiste nada! –proliferó controlando las ganas de golpearlo que se desencadenaban de su alma.

—No era quien para decírtelo –soltó Georgi, poniéndose de pie en cuando Yuuri dejó de gritar–. Además, te veías tan feliz a su lado. No era quien para destruir tu felicidad.

—Lo sabías... –repitió mordiéndose el labio inferior–. Sabías que él era culpable de todo y permitiste que nos casáramos… –se sentía traicionado por la segunda persona en la que más confiaba.

—No me malinterpretes –admitía su culpabilidad, pero no dejaría que le atañera imprudencias que él no cometió–. Yo me enteré hace unos meses, cuando me pediste que averiguara sobre el antiguo trabajo de tu padre –guardó silencio cuando vio a su ama de llaves en el umbral, preocupada por su discusión. Tras decirle con un gesto que se retirara, continuó–. Pensé que lo mejor era no decirte nada.

—Ya no puedo confiar en nadie, Georgi –él puso las manos a cada lado de su rostro, dibujando la pesadilla de su existencia en las palabrerías baratas que alguna vez creyó como la verdadera magia–. Ni siquiera en ti… –musitó perdiendo las fuerzas.

—Yuuri, por favor –la impertinencia era un error que se pagaba muy caro y Georgi mejor que nadie, era el vestigio dañado de ello–, guarda la calma –Yuuri alterado era una persona de temer, no por nada lo conocía tantos años y era consciente de lo que podía hacer un arranque de ira combinada con su nerviosismo.

—Hablemos otro día –decidió adoptando una postura de indiferencia– Hoy no quiero seguir aquí.

—No quiero que te vagas sin que solucionemos las cosas –si permitía que se fuera, su alegría de tenerlo de nuevo en el equipo se desvanecería.

—No vamos a solucionar nada –negó rotundamente–, y olvida mi petición de trabajo –el peor temor de Georgi acababa de cumplirse, Yuuri no volvería a ayudarlo en nada–, buscaré empleo en otro lugar.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Sí –asintió moviendo la cabeza–. Eres un gran amigo, pero no creo que pueda trabajar contigo después de saber que tú también me estuviste viendo la cara de tonto –el joven intentó retener a su amigo, mas supo que eso era añadir una equivocación más–. Ten un buen día –Yuuri tiró la puerta al salir del departamento, provocando un sonido hueco e inarmónico.

Al verlo salir por la puerta principal, Georgi se dio una palmada en la frente e involuntariamente pateo el sillón donde estuvo sentado minutos antes. Había quedado al descubierto frente a Yuuri, pero por su reacción, él intuyó que Yuuri no sabía toda la verdad y lo mejor era que no la supiera. Aquel secreto que él conocía solo era la punta del Iceberg.

~•~

Jean aguardaba la conclusión de esa reunión, recostado en el capot del auto negro que compró en su breve regreso a su natal Canadá. El dinero que usó para adquirirlo le había sido dado por sus padres luego de su graduación en la universidad de San Petersburgo, en la carrera de Derecho. Justamente, él y Yuuri se habían conocido allí, en una de las clases generales del primer año.

Desde el primer momento en que lo vio, Jean percibió eclosionando en su corazón un sentimiento más fuerte que su excesivo amor propio. Y desde esa primera vez, anheló tomarlo entre sus brazos y trasportarlo a un lugar completamente diferente, donde ambos pudieran amarse sin cautela…

Su amistad fue perfecta hasta que el mundo de Yuuri se trasformó drásticamente en una cinta de horror, pero sin importar el sufrimiento desmesurado al que estuvo sometido, Jean estuvo allí, ayudándolo a esquivar las adversidades que sin previo aviso se cribaron sobre él.

—Eso fue más rápido de lo que imaginé —pensó al ver a Yuuri saliendo del lujoso edificio donde vivía Georgi, pero sus ánimos decayeron al ver sus puños apretados a cada lado de sus caderas, y sus negros cabellos desordenados. Cuando Yuuri perdía la paciencia tendía a desquitarse su cólera con su cabellera y tal parecía que él había vuelto a sucumbir al odio—. ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó acercándose pasa darle el encuentro.

—Vayamos de aquí, ahora mismo Jean —pidió mientras cerraba los botones de su gran casaca negra. La había mantenido abierta, porque la casa de Georgi era muy cálida en comparación a la calle. El abogado, vestido con su ya conocido traje negro, no se atrevió a preguntar más allá de lo que Yuuri pudiera responderle.

—Hablaron de trabajo –interrogó luego de que ambos ingresaran al interior del acogedor automóvil.

—Por favor, es urgente que te contactes con Otabek –dijo a modo de respuesta–. Quiero saber si él puede darme un puesto en su compañía –dio esa información al ver el gesto de desconcierto en el rostro de Jean, a través del espejo retrovisor–. Ustedes tienen más confianza y necesitó trabajar cuanto antes –"Me estoy quedando sin dinero", se dijo a sí mismo, entristecido.

—Y qué pasó con Giorgio ¿No quiso volver a contratarte? –él alzó una ceja, eso era imposible. Georgi prácticamente le estaba rogando que apremiara a Yuu a regresar bajo sus órdenes.

—Digamos que… Decline su petición porque no era lo que estoy buscando –confiaba en Jean, pero era preferible no relatarle nada que pudiera llenarlo de pesar. Él ya tenía suficiente con sus problemas personales.

— ¿Estás seguro que te encuentras bien? –la máscara de tranquilidad no lo convencía.

—Si Jean, estoy bien –habló soslayadamente, apoyando la cabeza en la ventana–. Gracias por preocuparte, pero ya es momento de que dejes de actuar como lo hacía mi madre. Soy Katsuki Yuuri, no un pobre infeliz que puede vivir lamentándose —la comisura de los labios de Jean se levantaron, ese era el Yuuri que él conocía. El fuerte y capaz de derribar la barrera de los sentimientos. El Yuuri que se había graduado junto con él de la universidad…

Tras esa breve charla, el ambiente se sumió en el más perpetuo silencio.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un buen rato.

El auto negro arrancó a una velocidad media y abandonó la ciudad de San Petersburgo para dirigirse a Veshchevo, lugar donde residía Yuuri. Él joven decidió que irse muy lejos podría serle problemático. La decisión de mudarse a casi dos horas de su antiguo hogar había sido muy acertada, ya que habían pasado cinco semanas y nadie lograba dar con su paradero.

El viaje estuvo lleno de peajes y un tráfico moderado que les permitió tener conversaciones intermitentes. Al fin, después de una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos, Jean aparcó el automóvil en el modesto edificio que se había convertido en el nuevo hogar de Yuuri.

Los dos soltaron suspiros de agotamiento cuando el motor se pagó totalmente, mantenerse sentado tanto tiempo, era frustrante.

Jean, tras quitarse el cinturón de seguridad, salió del asiento de chofer y presuroso, corrió abrirle la puerta a su mejor amigo. Yuuri sonrió meneando la cabeza, su amigo era incorregible.

— ¿Quieres entrar a tomar algo? —preguntó el muchacho de cabellos negros que casi cubrían su nuca. No podía presumir de estar en las mejores condiciones económicas, pero al menos tenía café en la despensa que poner a su disposición.

—Con mucho gusto aceptaría… –y lo consumía el instigaste deseo de aceptar la petición más bella que había recibido, para cualquier mortal era una simple invitación a beber café, pero para Jean Jacques Leroy era una promesa para el paraíso. Aun así, tenía que declinar, estaba atestado de trabajo que por cuestiones éticas no podía posponer.

— ¿Pero? –completó su amigo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Tengo muchas cosas que hacer –dijo acercándose para arreglar su cabello todavía desordenados–, será para la próxima, Yuuri –le prometió dándole unas palmaditas en la frente.

Tras esa breve despedida, Jean subió a su automóvil y sacó la mano por la ventana, ondeándola para decirle adiós una vez más.

—Cuídate mucho Jean —gritó Yuuri cuando él partió de nuevo a San Petersburgo.

Al verlo perderse entre las calles de Veshchevo, Yuuri ingresó al edificio de cuatro pisos, dando pasos cortos y desganados. Estaba cansado, y su mente, más que su cuerpo, necesitaba descansar y asimilar el nuevo descubrimiento. Había sido un día traumático al enterarse que Giorgio estaba al tanto de todo lo acontecido… Peor aún, que lo ocultara.

—Buenos tardes, señor Katsuki —lo saludó la amable conserje apenas lo vio ingresar por la puerta principal.

—Señora Ekaterina, buenas tardes –le correspondió acercándose al mostrador donde ella atendía a las personas que llegaban a buscar información sobre el alquiler de las habitaciones–, ¿Alguna novedad? –preguntó.

—Sí —la mujer sonrió ampliamente, pero no le dio noticias adicionales—. Ve más tarde a mi departamento –dijo cambiando de tema–, allí tengo un poco de _Pelmenis_ para ti… –añadió sabiendo que él amaba ese platillo.

—Muchas gracias. Iré después de alimentar a Chin —había dejado al perrito solo y seguramente lo encontraría hambriento. La señora Ekaterina asintió.

Yuuri notó que ella quería decirle algo más, pero la inoportuna llamada que recibió, hizo que lo despidiera más rápido de lo que hubiera querido. El educado japonés hizo una cortés reverencia y subió las escaleras sintiendo un leve dolor en el pecho. Sus kilos demás estaban siendo recuperados gracias a la deliciosa comida de la señora Ekaterina, que se había encargado de alimentarlo adecuadamente. La mujer se había encariñado mucho con él, porque su sinceridad y calma le hacían recordar mucho a su fallecido hijo.

El joven, con los lentes empañados por el sudor que hacia un recorrido desde su frente en dirección a su rostro, sorteó el último peldaño con el aliento perdido. Subir escaleras era un martirio que esperaba algún día se acabara. Yuuri resopló perdiendo la esperanza de sobrevivir un tramo de caminata adicional, ya que aún le faltaba recorrer el largo pasillo que lo llevaría a su habitación. Su corazón empezaba a recuperar su ritmo habitual cuando una visión fantasmal lo petrificó a veinte pasos de la entrada a su departamento.

Recostado contra la superficie irregular de su puerta, estaba el hombre que lo sostuvo durante las noches en las que los espectros del pasado volvían para atormentarlo. De su garganta emergió un gemido de dolor que retuvo poniéndose ambas manos en su boca torcida en una mueca de suplicio.

Como si percibiera el aroma particular desprendido por su pálida piel, Viktor regresó su atención hacía el centro del corredor. Queriendo controlar sus sentidos, Yuuri pretendió que no había apreciado su precioso cabello colorado de plata, cayendo finamente sobre su rostro con facciones marcadas. También quiso ignorar que, al igual que siempre, su sedoso mechón cubría uno de sus ojos.

La destellante luz azul de su pupila cobró una fuerza magnética que lo persuadía a acercarse.

Sin darle las ordenes a sus extremidades, Viktor se levantó del frío suelo y caminó atraído por el anhelo de tenerlo acurrucado contra su pecho.

—Yuuri… —pronunció extendiendo cada una de las letras hasta convertirlas en interminables, dejando más absorto al hombre que, sin proponérselo, había lastimado tanto.


	4. Capítulo Tres: ¡NO!

*Capítulo Tres: "¡NO!"

Inesperadamente, desde la última vez que tuvo el deleite de verlo, Viktor encontró a un Yuuri más radiante y perfecto antes sus ojos. Sonrió con nostalgia al ver que su recuerdo era idéntico a la imagen que tenía a pocos centímetros de distancia. Su amado estaba usando su habitual ropa ancha y mantenía el cabello un poco más largo de lo habitual, incluso a esa corta distancia podía apreciar los minúsculos cambios que había tenido.

El color pálido de su piel se había intensificado, las ojeras que escondía tras sus anteojos se veían más pronunciadas y además su rostro había perdido sus características mejillas rosadas. Al tomar en cuenta todos esos detalles, Viktor supo que su querido amor estaba pasando por la misma desesperación que él. Yuuri también estaba sufriendo por la separación.

Y si esa hipótesis era real, tendría una oportunidad perfecta para entablar una charla real que los libraría de las cuestiones que querían decirse, como verdaderos adultos, sin intermediarios, sin odiosos amigos capaces de crear un abismo interminable entre los dos.

Siendo apresado por la extraña y ya conocida sensación de plétora, Viktor aventajándose dos pasos, lo atrapó entre sus brazos, sintiendo el cuerpo que tanto extrañaba por las noches, estrecharse contra él, devolviéndole la misma urgencia y necesidad.

—Necesitamos hablar acerca de nosotros —musitó contra su oído, golpeándolo delicadamente con su envolvente aliento mentolado, mientras lo mantenía presionado contra la calidez adormecedora de su pecho. El joven era irremediablemente atraído por el magnetismo que los dos compartían y que era imposible tratar de ocultar bajo una capa de ficticia apatía. Quería permanecer allí el resto de sus días, encerrado en la bendita melosidad de sus brazos, pero el rencor que nacía dentro de él le repitió que no debía perdonarlo, ni siquiera debía darle explicación de sus decisiones–. ¿Qué pasó con nosotros? –preguntó muriendo en cada sentimiento que le produjeron los días pasados sin Yuuri.

Viktor enmudeció y se fue hundiendo en el fango de sus desgracias tras ser el principal dueño del desprecio de su esposo cuando este alejó de imprevisto. Demostrándole en el leve roce la dimensión de su desdén.

—No podemos seguir así. No debemos estar separados —lo instigó controlando el rompimiento de sus lágrimas, tratando de tomarlo de la mano. Yuuri, quien empezaba a retroceder sin hacer aspavientos, lo rechazó abiertamente, dejándole en claro que no aprobaría ser tocado por él—. Tenemos que aclarar muchas cosas –continuó sabiendo que no lo convencería con argumentos básicos y románticos. Yuuri era muy estricto con las resoluciones que tomaba.

—Te equivocas –lo contradijo conservando una postura firme–, no hay nada que aclarar, Viktor. Quiero que nos divorciemos lo antes posible y mi abogado ya te explicó los términos de la separación —su esposo había maldecido cada una de las cosas que indicaban los papeles que rompió apenas terminó de leer. Su amado Yuuri solo quería ser libre de sus garras, no quería seguir ligado a su pequeña familia. No necesitaba dinero de la fortuna que Viktor amasó siendo muy joven, ni compartir la casa que había comprado para ellos cuando iniciaron un noviazgo formal.

— ¡No! —le gritó asiéndolo por los hombros. Agarrándolo con tanta fuerza que rozaba en los violento. Yuuri no se inmutó, hecho que enfureció más a Viktor—. No me quiere separar de ti —dijo bajando su voz una octava, sollozó mientras se arrepentía de su comportamiento cavernícola—. Yo te amo y no puedo vivir sin ti —le explicó con palabras sencillas la dependencia que le producía.

—Viktor, déjame tranquilo –apartando el rostro del centro de su visión, Yuuri consiguió dejar de mirarlo para no dejarse convencer de las falsedades que alguna vez creyó. No repetiría el mismo error dos veces. No se dejaría enredar por su poder de convencimiento. No regresaría con Viktor así eso causara su propia muerte.

— ¿Por qué? –Preguntó a pesar de entender que no recibiría una respuesta que lo dejaría viviendo en paz, estaba previsto que no lograría arrancarle ninguna palabra–. ¿Por qué estas pidiéndome el divorcio? ¿Qué hice mal? –Viktor carraspeó ya que los estragos de su llanto empezaban a dificultar su hablar–. Solo quiero entender porque me dejas de una manera tan cruel…

—Si no estás aquí para acordar otras pautas sobre el divorcio, entonces mejor retírate… Estoy cansado y solo quiero dormir —Viktor tuvo la impresión de que conversaba con una pared de concreto.

Dicho lo que pensaba, Yuuri buscó la manera de pasar de largo y encerrase en su casa para llamar a Jean, odiaba actuar como damisela en apuros, pero no tenía más opción que salvaguardarse bajo la protección de sus amigos; pero el persistente agarre de Viktor se interpuso para sabotear sus pretensiones, impidiendo que se movilizara libremente.

—No me iré de aquí hasta que me digas que pasa –el tono suplicante de sus exigencias le quitaba el poder que fingía relucir.

— ¡Suéltame! –demandó intentando liberarse de su demoledor agarre, que era dulce pero potente.

—No –negó cambiando de táctica, si el afligido Viktor no ganaba la partida, tendría que usar una carta oculta–, no te voy a dejar hasta que me digas que está pasando –era increíble; no obstante, su voz salió plana y sin quiebres, dejando percibir un tono seductor en cada palabra.

— ¡Viktor ya basta! –Proliferó buscando hacerlo entrar en razón–. No hagas esto más complicado para los dos —Yuuri no era tonto y conocía que juego era el que planeaba Viktor, no por nada lo conocía tantos años.

—Dame una explicación –rogó por milésima vez en el día. No se daría por vencido por un rechazo, él era Viktor Nikiforov, un hombre indomable, que siempre conseguía lo que se proponía tener.

—Ya no te amo... –soltó para lastimarlo. Inconscientemente, él quería que Viktor fuera víctima del mismo dolor que lo carcomía día y noche.

—No puedes estar hablar en serio –se rió arrugando la frente. Yuuri era muy cómico e irreal diciendo mentiras, y él echaría por la borda esa tonta frase con una sola acción–, y te lo voy a demostrar ahora mismo.

El suave roce de sus labios, encendió una mecha imposible de consumir con una inocente caricia dada por las manos que lo sostenían de las profundidades del precipicio. Yuuri cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la armonía danzante que se desenfrenaba en su boca, dejándose llevar por el delirio de sentirlo. Viktor se aferró a cada uno de sus sentidos, siendo partícipe de un placer del que se le privó durante cinco semanas en las que pidió al cielo una segunda oportunidad para amarlo correctamente.

Yuuri encontró en esos labios la perdición de las constantes ideas que lo asaltaban desde que supo la verdad de su matrimonio…

El imperioso anhelo de seguir todos los años que le quedaba por vivir a su lado ganaba la encarnizada batalla, pero en medio de la vehemente ilusión que abrigaba sus gélidos sentimientos, la recordó…

Su sonrisa afable que lo recibía todas las mañanas y las muestras de afecto que los unió, la recordó vívidamente en cada rincón de su corazón acelerado por la persona que más debía aborrecer.

Emergiendo de la nube de pasión, Yuuri empujó a Viktor y la propinó una patada en la entrepierna, haciendo que él se cayera al suelo gimiendo una maldición. Yuuri, como todo varón, sabía que ese era un punto débil.

Él joven corrió con el pulso acelerándose a cada zancada, tendría tiempo adicional para marcar una gran distancia entre los dos, ya que el golpe que le otorgó a Viktor lo dejaría inmóvil al menos un par minutos.

Los kilos que Yuuri tenía de más le impedían tener más agilidad al momento de pasar por cada escalón, por eso, cuando ya estaba bajando el segundo piso, él vio que Viktor casi le pisaba los talones, gritando a viva voz que detuviera la persecución. Que debían comportarse como adultos y conversar adecuadamente.

El joven lo ignoró de forma olímpica mientras su alma, en discordia con su rencoroso cerebro, le cuestionaba sus malas determinaciones; él siguió corriendo a pesar del dolor de sus rodillas hasta que al fin salió del edificio, con el pecho subiendo y bajando bruscamente por el semejante esfuerzo físico realizado, pero ese no fue impedimento para que dejara de correr, necesitaba un lugar donde resguardarse de él hasta que pudiera tener contacto con Jean o con el traidor de Georgi. Yuuri, pensando en que les diría, tanteó dentro del bolsillo de su casaca y se sorprendió sobremanera al no encontrar su celular.

— ¡Yuuri, cuidado! –exclamó Viktor, desde el otro lado de la acera. Perdiendo la calma al presenciar una escena que detendría los latidos de su corazón.

La insoportable tentación de regresar a la infinita protección de sus brazos, fue arrebatada del triunfo por el odio reinante en cada partícula de su ser. Yuuri escuchó la quebrantada y angustiada voz de Viktor pedirle algo que no comprendió bien, pues el sonido sordo de unas llantas sobre la acera dispersaron la fuerza con la que hablaba; segundos antes de volver la mirada hacia su todavía esposo, Yuuri recibió un impacto fatal con la parte delantera de un vehículo que iba a toda velocidad.

Yuuri fue lanzado unos cuantos metros por la fuerza del choque y perdió el conocimiento casi al instante, recordando un único nombre mientras su mente se quedaba en absoluta obscuridad.

Viktor, que presenció todo desde la vereda del edificio, corrió desesperado hasta él, esperando que estuviese bien...

Al agacharse para comprobar su estado, él observó su rostro bañado de sangre proveniente de su cabeza. El muchacho, con las manos temblorosas, lo giró para sentir su casi extinta respiración, que provocó que su sosiego desapareciera…


	5. Capítulo Cuatro: Jean

*Capítulo Cuatro: "Jean"

¿Cómo hallaría una forma indolora para excluir los pensamientos enamorados que afloraban inconscientemente, para él? En el juego cautivante del amor, había resultado perdedor en infinidad de oportunidades, y aunque la relación que destruyó sus esperanzas de permanecer el resto de su vida junto al ser que adoraba con cada fibra de su espíritu, finalizaba en cada parpadeó que le entregaba al mundo; él, como un hombre intachable y con una vasta inteligencia, advertía que Yuuri seguiría amando a Viktor hasta después de abandonar su estado de síncope.

Quitándose el saco que lo hacía sudar demás y amarrándolo a su cintura, Jean suspiró, sintiendo en cada expulsión de aire, el desprendimiento de una parte fundamental de su alma para subsistir, aun si no podía volver a captar su sonrisa de ángel, esta siempre se adueñaría de sus recuerdos en las noches gélidas que le tocaría vivir. Sus ojos, empañados por los recuerdos turbios de un amor unilateral y desconcertante, se volvieron opacos tras salir del trance en el que se hallaba sumergido.

Las cosas avanzaban a cámara lenta mientras corría detrás de los paramédicos que deslizaban la camilla a la sala de urgencias. Los médicos hablaban entre ellos, diciendo palabras que Jean no comprendía y que prefería no entender. Por su bienestar psicológico, lo más ventajoso no era conocer la gravedad de su estado clínico.

—Señor, tiene que quedarse aquí —la sequedad del galeno no fue premeditada, sencillamente, la expresión apática de su lenguaje corporal, era parte de una buena labor. El hombre sonrojado por las secuelas de su incontrolable llanto, meneó la cabeza. Él intentó pasar la puerta de esa sala, pero varias manos lo detuvieron.

—Yo quiero estar con él —balbuceó haciendo un acto bochornoso, con el mismo tinte desgarrador—. Es mi esposo –soltó como medio de lástima; sin embargo, los doctores ya tenían el corazón acostumbrado a presenciar esos teatros todos los días de su profesión–. Yo quiero estar a su lado —ver a Yuuri ensangrentado y sin consciencia lo trasportaba a un mundo tenebroso, donde voces infernales le susurraban que él jamás despertaría.

—Por favor, controle a su amigo –las enfermeras que ya habían terminado de preparar los utensilios que usarían los médicos, le pidieron ese favor. Aun en shock, Jean asintió a la petición, y como si se tratara de un simple trapo, jaló a Viktor del brazo para obligarlo a caminar a la sala de esperas. Sin dejar de sollozar, Viktor accedió a sentarse en uno de los sillones, esperando que algún doctor se desocupara para otorgarles la información que los liberaría del pesar.

Jean se quedó de pie, recostando su espalda contra una de las paredes de color mate cercanas a la salida, recordando todo lo ocurrido hasta es desdichado momento.

Dándole vueltas al asunto, Jean llegó a una conclusión que jamás, hasta ese día, había atravesado su mente llena de emociones sin mayor relevancia. Era algo estúpido, pero una acción siempre desencadenaba una reacción fulminante que explotaba, arrasando todo a su paso, sin elucubrar en las futuras consecuencias…

—Yuuri –tras decir ese nombre, el nerviosismo y las mariposas que revoloteaban en su corazón, lo obligaban a quedarse en absoluto silencio–, sé que estás pasando por un mal momento –las oraciones las había ensayado mirándose al espejo, cambiando los gestos cuando el instante de la verdad llegara–, pero no puedo callar esto tan fuerte que siento por ti —el joven de oscuros cabellos, se sintió como un verdadero tonto hablando consigo mismo mientras se dirigía a San Petersburgo. Quería que su confesión fuera perfecta; no obstante, la idea de no ser correspondido hacia explosionar su corazón en millones de piezas, martirizándolo y condenando a su alma a temerle a decir lo que resguardaba con desconfianza—. ¡Demonios! –bramó al percatarse que su distracción impidió que cruzara en semáforo antes de que cambiara a rojo. Sin encontrar nada interesante que hacer, Jean aprovechó esos 90 segundos para seguir practicando la confesión que quería emitir desde antes de su graduación de la universidad—. Yuuri –reiteró con las mejillas adquiriendo un color escarlata ¿Cómo un hombre de su clase podía sonrojarse pensando en su amor?–, sabes —la ansiedad de no tenerlo calaba su ser—, yo... Yo —titubeó sin que las emociones encontraran la salida correcta.

Jean soltó un suspiro de decepción consigo mismo y apretó el volante del auto.

Era un _inútil_ para el amor. Al menos, su ex novia le repitió eso muchas veces antes de acabar con su relación.

Presintiendo que su estado emocional podía decaer gracias a ese recuerdo, él decidió posponer sus ensayos. Su gesto impávido se tornó sorprendido cuando escuchó su celular sonar alocadamente. Él joven levantó el celular del asiento donde reposaba, y como aún quedaban algunos segundos para que semáforo cambiara de color, no uso la opción manos libre.

— ¿Quién habla? —contestó al ver que era un número privado. Cosa extraña, ya que él nunca le daba su número a cualquier persona.

—Estás con Yuuri —preguntó una grave voz desde el otro lado de la línea. Se escuchaba un tanto ofuscada, y quizá triste—. Necesito hablar con él –añadió para darle más potencia a su pregunta–, es muy urgente.

—Lo siento Georgi –era casi improbable no reconocer ese tono modular tan bien marcado–, pero ya dejé a Yuuri en su casa –explicó al denotar su agitación.

– ¡Diablos! –vociferó llamando al rey del inframundo, trasformando su entonación medianamente sosegada, en una de enojo total–. ¡El culpable de todo esto es Nikiforov! –Exclamó desfalleciendo por el coraje que le producía ese hombre. Sin saberlo, se había convertido en su más grande dolor de trasero.

–No entiende que tiene él que ver en todo esto –le confundía la extraña actitud que adoptaba su amigo de varios años. Hasta donde él tenía entendido -gracias a sus contactos-, a pesar de la anunciada separación de Viktor y Yuuri, Georgi seguía cultivando una amistad con su compatriota.

–Él tiene la culpa de que Yuuri no quiere trabajar conmigo nunca más –apretó los dientes, lastimándose los labios; tratando de controlar la bestia que intentaba escapar de su jaula para encargarse de arrasar con todo lo que llenaba su alrededor de color.

–Me puedes explicar qué está pasando –pidió al mismo tiempo que las bocinas de los demás autos eran tocadas, sumado a los insultos de los conductores que le gritaban que moviera su _asqueroso auto_ , porque el semáforo ya había cambiado y podían proseguir su ruta.

–Son cosas que a ti no te conciernen, Jean –era la segunda vez en el día que le decían lo mismo. La primera vez fue de manera indirecta, pero al menos Georgi tenía la valentía de decírselo con todas sus letras; aun así, ya estaba cansado de recibir la misma contestación–. Hablaremos después –Jean quiso objetar a su abrupta interrupción; sin embargo Georgi ya le había cortado la llamada.

Enojado por ser omitido en los problemas de sus amigos, Jean soltó un insulto muy majadero, lanzó su celular a su antigua posición y nuevamente, puso en marcha a su auto. Empleando muchos minutos en su investigación, Jean tenía la delimitada intención de revelar el misterio que se cernía sobre la separación de Viktor y Yuuri.

Aparentemente todo marchaba de maravilla en su perfecta relación romántica, que se asemejaba en muchos aspectos, a un cuento de príncipes y princesas… Todo relucía como en el oro en las muestras de afecto que se entregaban y él, algunas veces, debía soportar, pero ¿Cuándo comenzó a cambiar? Un matrimonio solidificado como el suyo no se deterioraba de la noche a la mañana.

Jean rememoró detalles importantes, situaciones complejas, momentos irracionales, besos fríos; hasta que recordó que Yuuri había cambiado desde…

Absolutamente, todas sus ideas se esfumaron del telar imaginario que se enredaba en su cabeza, ya que un ring ton extraño y que no le pertenecía a su celular, empezó a oírse dentro de su auto. Al girar la cabeza por unos segundos, vio que en el asiento trasero reposaba el móvil de su mejor amigo.

–No puede ser –dijo negando incontables veces, frustrado por lo que veía. Ese era el único medio de comunicación que tenía con Yuuri. Por sus problemas económicos, sumado a su rechazo de aceptar su ayuda y la de Yuuko, él no tenía ni teléfono fijo y mucho menos internet–. Tendré que volver a su departamento –se dio esa tarea. Ingresando por la primera curva que le permitió irse al carril de la dirección contraria, le dio más velocidad a su motor.

Jean debía charlar con un cliente para tener un almuerzo, así que debía ir rápidamente a la casa de Yuuri si quería llegar a tiempo. La mujer con la que se reuniría se caracterizaba por ser un tanto _especial_ , no le era conveniente demorarse demasiado si quería seguir conservando ese caso. El abogado quiso retomar la idea que hilaba en silencio, para llegar al fondo de la verdad, pero sus responsabilidades de hombre adulto anularon cualquier intención de reencontrar el pensamiento desde el momento en que lo pausó.

Solo le quedaba aseverar que Georgi estaba al tanto de lo que le sucedía a Yuuri, y no le importaba utilizar una artimaña muy deleznable, él haría que Georgi le contara todo, con puntos y señales.

El muchacho empezaba a acercarse al vecindario donde residía su amigo, y por tercera vez en lo que iba del viaje, escuchó un celular sonar. Pensando que se trataba de su empalagosa y molesta clienta, levantó el celular del asiento del copiloto y contestó:

–Hola –dijo fijándose en el camino que recorría. Lo que menos quería era ocasionar un accidente.

–Jean –musitó una trémula y apagada voz de mujer, que le congeló la respiración. Jean supo que esa llamada solo podía ser un mal augurio. Eso era lo único que le faltaba–. Jean –repitió con la misma intranquilidad. Buscando la manera idónea de captar su atención. En gran parte, podría decirse que la ironía y rudeza extinta en la vida de Jean, era causa de esa mujer.

– ¿Qué se te ofrece, Isabella? –preguntó a pesar de saber qué es lo que anhelaba su ex novia. Cada cierto tiempo, ella tenía la manía de llamarlo, sin importar la hora, él se daba los minutos para contestarle o de lo contrario, ella encontraba una forma de molestarlo todo el día o noche. Jean vivía un calvario por eso, su relación, producto de las cosas horribles que ella le dijo, dejándolo herido mortalmente, había concluido en muy desfavorables términos.

–Quiero verte –a lo lejos podía escuchar la música que Isabella tenía encendida en su casa, o al menos, eso suponía él. _"La costumbre de fastidiar a tus vecinos con la bulla"_ , pensó recordando la época en que los dos se encargaban de enojar al quisquilloso anciano que vivía al costado–. Hoy mismo…

–Nosotros no tenemos por qué vernos –la bella mujer que solía alegrarle las mañanas, desapareció una madrugada, perdiéndose en el bosque de la desilusión del que nunca saldría–. Ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar, no hay nada que nos ate –los sollozas de la chica se oyeron fuerte y claro.

– ¡Si no vienes a mi casa en una hora, te juro que lo haré! –Llevaba repitiendo el mismo chantaje desde que su relación concluyó. La primera vez que amenazó con quitarse la vida, Jean creyó en sus palabras, y ese fue un grave error, porque a partir de ese momento, ella rehusó esa frase para hacer que corriera a verla cuando se le daba la real gana de tenerlo a sus pies–. ¡Estoy hablando muy en serio! ¡Lo haré! –Chilló–. O vas a volver a preferir a ese asqueroso amigo tuyo –y en ese minúsculo segundo de distracción, causado por la rabia del que fue preso, el mundo de Jean dio un vuelco que revolvió, su complicada situación.

El fuerte impacto de su auto, no fue tan devastador gracias a que frenó de inmediato. Su cuerpo fue arrastrado hacia adelante, pero el cinturón de seguridad, le sirvió para no salir lastimado.

Con el celular todavía en la mano, Jean contempló como una persona, abatida por su parachoques, se mantenía extendida en el pavimento. Escuchó a Isabella proliferar como una histérica; no obtener una respuesta veloz la sacaba de sus casillas.

En ese momento de shock, se desentendió de sus pedidos y solo apretó la pantalla para finalizar la llamada. Mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad para salir a auxiliar a la persona que había atropellado, vio como otro sujeto se precipitaba a la víctima. Jean lanzó el celular al asiento, reteniendo el poco aliento que le quedaban a sus pulmones.

Con la cabeza dándole vueltas, salió del automóvil dispuesto a responsabilizarse de sus actos, pero toparse con una escena más tétrica de lo que creyó posible, le desgarró el corazón, al punto de no sentir dolor.

–Yuuri –gemía Viktor, deshaciéndose por el dolor producido al ver como el amor de su vida dejaba de respirar. Acariciando su rostro ensangrentado, le suplicó que no lo abandonara–, mírame, por favor –le pidió sin dejar de temblar. Su mente no procesaba la magnitud del accidente, e inventaba un panorama menos adormecedor para sus sentidos.

– ¿Qué está sucediendo? –la señora Ekaterina se aproximó a presenciar el accidente vehicular. La mujer dio un respingo al ver quien era la persona que yacía en el suelo, bañado en su propia sangre. Tal parecía que su cráneo tenía una herida abierta–. ¡Alguien llamé a la ambulancia! –exclamó perdiendo el control de sus nervios, a medida que una multitud de curiosos se acercaba a saciar sus deseos de conocer que pasaba. Una de esas personas fue la que tuvo el tino de contactarse con el hospital más cercano, ya que tanto Viktor como Jean no salían de su ensimismamiento.

El joven volvió a cerrar los ojos, intentando eliminar la imagen terrorífica grabada en sus pupilas. Por su culpa, por su maldita irresponsabilidad, Yuuri estaba gravemente herido, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, por el golpe y fractura que tenía en la cabeza. No quería recordarlo… No quería.

Presionando ambas manos sobre sus ojos, buscó por todos los medios olvidar la representación encarnada de delirio, que cortaba su respiración, pero no lo consiguió…

–Jean… –susurraron con delicadeza, la suave voz que ancló en sus oídos se denotaba muy quebrada–. ¿Dónde está Yuuri? –preguntó la joven que vestía la ropa más sencilla de su armario. El muchacho quitó las manos de su rostro y se topó con la expresión desolada de Yuuko.

–Está en la sala de emergencias –respondió sin vida. Un rayo de esperanza era lo que lo fortificaría–. Esta allí por mi culpa –dijo volviendo a sollozar. Ella era la única persona cercana a Yuuri a la que avisó del accidente. Siendo trasportado en la ambulancia, no había tenido el valor de comunicarlo a nadie más.

–No te culpes –le dijo poniendo una de sus pequeñas mano sobre su hombro–. Fue un accidente.

–Yuuko tiene razón –corroboró su novio Takeshi–, no tuviste la culpa, así que cálmate –el sujeto se puso detrás de su novia para abrazarla y darle el valor que le era urgente tener, era un momento difícil por el que pasaba.

Yuuko, con el corazón encogido y al borde de parar sus latidos, miró a un lado. Garrafal error. Toda la tristeza que sentía se convirtió en cólera y odio.

– ¿Qué hace él aquí? –Yuuko se separó de su prometido y se acercó a Viktor. Inmóvil y sin darse cuenta de su llegada, estaba sentado, con la cabeza en otro planeta–. ¡Tú no deberías estar aquí! –exclamó haciendo que todas las personas de la sala de espera voltearan a ver quién creaba una atmosfera tan inapropiada–. ¡Responde! –Jean y Takeshi se admiraron ante lo que sucedió a continuación: con una fuerza sorpréndete, la bajita y dulce Yuuko, lo levantó del asiento hasta dejarlo de pie–. ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! –Lo zarandeó– ¡Vete! –Takeshi abrió los ojos como platos, conmocionado. Era la primera vez que veía a Yuuko tan enojada y de cierto modo, no la culpaba por no recobrar la compostura.

–Yuuko, es mejor que te calmes –le dijo intentando hacer que lo soltara del fuerte agarre al que lo sometía–. Ahora no es el momento de reclamos –murmuró contra su oído.

– ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? –con las manos ardiéndole por el esfuerzo, la joven soltó a Viktor, y este, como una marioneta sin titiritero, cayó al asiento, afligido y sin comprender los motivos del maltrato.

–Señorita –la amable recepcionista que llevaba unos papeles en las manos, se acercó por orden de sus superiores a ver que sucedía–. Sé que la adrenalina del momento nos afecta a todos –trató de no ser brusca, pues era solidaria con el momento difícil que pasaban. Ella prosiguió mirándolos a los tres–, pero debe recordar que está en un hospital y este no es un lugar adecuado para iniciar una discusión –la joven mujer, que quizá no pasaban los treinta años, sintió un remezón al ver el rostro perfilado del hombre que parecía más afectado de todos. Era muy atractivo–. Por favor –tartamudeo sin dejar de mirarlo–, no vuelva a provocar un incidente de este calibre o me veré en la penosa obligación de decirle a la seguridad que los saqué.

–No se preocupe, no volverá a pasar –en representación de su novia, Takeshi pidió las disculpas respectivas a la enfermera que abandonó el espacio a paso apresurado, no sin antes darle una última inspección al simpático hombre que sollozaba, alejado de la tranquilidad.

–Yuuko, por favor –exhortó Jean, dejando su sufrimiento a un lado para calmar a la mujer que consideraba una gran amiga. Si Takeshi no conseguía domar a la fiera de su novia, él se daría la libertad de intervenir.

–No me voy a calmar –musitó con los ojos aguados de tristeza–. No puedo entender tu atrevimiento –manifestó dirigiéndose a Viktor–. Después de todo el daño que le has hecho a Yuuri, te atreves a venir aquí –increíblemente Viktor, levantó la vista, ¿Acaso esa mujer sabía las razones de Yuuri para dejarlo?–. Eres un mal hombre que no merece el perdón de nadie… –frunció el ceño, afectada por la situación–. Tu destruiste la… –Takeshi, con los magníficos reflejos de lo que podía jactarse, puso una mano sobre los labios de Yuuko al prever que diera información que no era de su incumbencia.

Pasmado, Viktor solo puedo ver como Takeshi cargaba a Yuuko, para posteriormente sacarla de la sala de esperas, tapándole la boca para que no dijera ninguna impertinencia de la que pudiera arrepentirse pasado el calor del momento.

Solo cuando estuvieron en el estacionamiento del hospital, él tuvo la confianza de dejarla en el suelo y descubrirle los labios.

– ¡¿Por qué no me dejaste decirle sus cuatro verdades?! –le reclamó a su novio, golpeándole el pecho con los puños apretados. Resoplando por su actitud infantil demostrada en momentos de extrema dificultad, acarició sus castaños cabellos, esperando que ella se cansara; y así fue, agotada de agredirlo, ella se recostó contra su pecho a lamentarse. Como su fiel caballero, él enrollo sus brazos para abrigarla con su amor.

–Es mejor que no digas algo de lo que podrías arrepentirte más adelante –aconsejó para apaciguar al escurridizo pesar que, la coaccionaba a despotricar la aversión comprimida de tantos meses.

–Pero él –la joven distanció el rostro de su cómodo reposo y lo miró alterada. Dejando el asco en un apartado insignificante, él remangó su chaqueta y limpió los líquidos pegajosos que goteaban de su nariz–, él destruyó su mundo entero… –le recriminaría el resto de su vida todo el mal que Yuuri padecía por su culpa.

–Y por eso mismo, él debe ser premiado con la ignorancia… –reflexionó con la determinación de un hombre cabal y maduro, que razonaba demasiado antes de subir al siguiente nivel. Meditabundo por la situación anímica de Yuuko, Takeshi depositó un corto, pero apasionado beso, en los labios sonrojados e hinchados de su novia–. Él merece no conocer que hizo mal…

 _Nota kawaii:_

Holiiii ^^

Muchas gracias por seguir este FF

Este pequeño mensaje es para avisarles que estaré actualizando una vez por semana :D quizá los días miércoles o martes, pero sin falta, uno de esos días tendrán cap.

De antemano, eso cambiará cuando empiecen mis clases en la U, pero de eso se hablará llegado el momento.

Ya saben, cualquier duda, pueden mandarme decirme.

Gracias ^^ Nos estaremos leyendo.


	6. Capítulo Cinco: Recuerdos

*Capítulo Cinco: "Recuerdos"

— ¡Yuuri! ¡Yuuri! —la euforia mostrada en el grito potente de su mejor amigo, no fue nada extraño de escuchar tan temprano por la mañana, y mucho menos, que se colgara de él. El muchacho víctima de sus singulares muestras de cariño, no comprendía como no le ardía la garganta de tanto soltar exclamaciones a diestra y siniestra.

Aquella rutina era tan natural en sus vivencias diarias. Para ellos ni siquiera fue una anormalidad que captara la atención de los jóvenes somnolientos que ingresaban a la universidad, arrastrando los pies y agotados de los hábitos vidas, muchos de ellos voltearon a observarlo como un bicho raro por lo estridente de su voz, algunos, incluso, censuraron su comportamiento infantil. A él no le interesó ser el centro de atención, no le restaba que las demás personas lo consideraran inmaduro o poco inteligente, su autenticidad era una barrera para la disminución de su elevada autoestima.

Y con un gesto de alegría dibujado en el rostro siempre libre de imperfección, terminó por colgarse de la espalda del joven japonés.

—Phichit —lo llamó dificultosamente, encorvándose para que el chiquillo pudiera bajarse sin salir lastimado. Su amigo tenía extrañas manías para saludarlo a las primeras horas del día—. Veo que estás muy feliz —le señaló cuando en un salto se puso frente a él. Al observar su acostumbrado perfil de serenidad, Yuuri se sintió en la comodidad de la paz, no había nada más lindo que la alegría de ese chico.

Su amigo Phichit era un muchacho bastante menudo y sociable, que se caracterizaba por su gran pasión a las selfies y su carismática sonrisa de adolescente enamorado de la vida. Ese comportamiento tan irracional para la época en la que crecieron, había hecho que la existencia de Yuuri fuera más llevadera cuando todo empezó a caer en picada…

—Es que últimamente me pasan solo cosas buenas —intentó despertar la curiosidad de su amigo; no obstante, Yuuri nunca le preguntaría nada que creyera inoportuno–, sabes que tengo una suerte envidiable –arrugó el rostro, dibujando una maravillosa cara de paz. Recuperando una postura normal, el joven lo tomó del antebrazo.

Para Yuuri era normal que Phichit se le colgara, era casi imposible verlos separados, y no recordaba que alguna vez hubiesen peleado.

Algunos decían que Phichit era un hombre demasiado dulce para pertenecer a la facultad de _investigación en criminología_ , pero eso al joven tailandés no le importaba, ya que él y Yuuri, eran los mejores de la clase.

— ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos tan temprano? —Preguntó Yuuko, acomodando su cabello húmedo y desordenado tras su oreja. Con los ojos lagrimeando por la falta de sueño, ella se acercó a sus dos amigos. Los había visto jugueteando desde que pisó la entrada. Los dos chicos se separaron—. Es imposible que ustedes maduren algún día —la joven meneó la cabeza cuando estuvo delante de ambos y aplastó las mejillas de Phichit. Este solo dio un quejido de alegría por la expresión de cariño y confianza dada por la chica que consideraba una hermana.

— ¿Cómo estás Yuuko? Hace días que no conversamos —para Yuuri le era preocupante notar las bolsas oscuras bajo sus pequeños ojos, aunque le fue fácil inferir que a eso se debía su corto distanciamiento. Los estudios los consumían, hasta convertirlos en extraños.

—Estoy haciendo una investigación sobre minerales encontrados en la corteza terrestre, con mis compañeros... –soltó un bostezo que provocó que sus ojos drenaran más insignificantes gotas de agua–. Estoy muy agotada —se quejó tocando la cima de su cabeza, que tenía una pequeña separación. Cuando se estresaba, Yuuko tenía la mala suerte sufrir esas anomalías en su cabeza.

—Nosotros también estamos igual —se lamentó Phichit, con la ironía innata de sus años, poniendo ambas manos atrás de la cabeza. Para el fin de semana tenían que resolver un caso propuesto por su profesor. El que lo consiguiera, tendrían dos créditos en el semestre. Todos estaban en alerta para descifrar los secretos tras ese crimen; sin embargo, a muchos la tarea, se les complicaba más de lo debido.

Los tres caminaron en silencio hasta que Yuuko se detuvo y decidió romper el silencio.

—Estoy un poco preocupada —anunció al fin, seleccionando con precisión lo que diría su a veces indiscreta lengua. Ese tema llevaba varios días rondando la cabeza de la joven, pero por sus estudios no lo expuso a Yuuri como era debido.

— ¿Qué sucede Yuuko? –su tono modular señalaba problemas, muy graves. Mientras más sosiego fingiera ella, más problemas se avecinaban.

—Si van a conversar sobre su romance, mejor me voy —de inmediato, Yuuri se sonrojó por el comentario inapropiado de Phichit que corrió a su aula, alzando el brazo para despedirse. No iba a esperar a su amigo, y menos después de decir aquello.

—No le hagas caso —manifestó el joven cuando lo vi desaparecer entre los estudiantes que se dirigían a sus clases. Bajando la mirada y jugando con sus manos, intentó pasar por alto ese tema–, disculpa si te ofendió –sus mejillas ardían a causa del nerviosismo. No quería que Yuuko fuera a tomar a mal lo ocurrido.

—Phichit es muy bromista –lo tranquilizó con esa afirmación. No pretendía que se rompiera la cabeza dándole vueltas a ese asunto que le parecía muy trivial–. No tienes porqué disculparte, ya que sé que solo somos amigos.

Una pequeña resquebradura rompió el corazón de Yuuri, hasta dejarlo dividido en varias partes. Ellos dos eran amigos, junto con Phichit, desde que tenían uso de razón, ellos compartían las mismas vivencias, como trillizos inseparables. Era una misión inviable recordar eventos separados del otro.

Su amistad trascendió a tanto, que cuando la oportunidad de viajar a otro país y olvidarse de todo lo malo, se les presentó, no dudaron dos veces en hacerlo. Si querían un porvenir alentador, debían romper los lazos que los ataban a personas sin consideración, que solo los usaban para su propio bienestar.

Yuuko y Phichit, eran la evidencia de que el amor podía ser más fuerte que los lazos de sangre. Ellos lo apoyaron mucho cuando su familia cayó en desgracia gracias a infortunios que jamás llegó a entender. Quedaron en la ruina y el estado anímico de Yuuri decayó tanto que subió de peso, a diferencia de su madre y hermana que eran dos esperpentos humanos. Luego de aquello, Yuuri no tenía un balance alimenticio adecuado.

Echando los estúpidos e innecesarios estereotipos por la borda de un precipicio lo suficientemente alto, Yuuko afirmaba con orgullo de madre y cariño de hermana, que su amigo era un precioso gordito, de excelente corazón que guardaba amor para sus seres queridos. Él merecía la felicidad más integra del mundo. Un mundo horripilante que a veces desfogaba su crueldad contra su inocente alma.

—En fin —él enmascaró su tristeza en una sonrisa brillante que convenció a Yuuko de su indiferencia con ese tema—. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

—Hace unos días llamé a tu hermana —expresó con un gesto pensativo—. Su voz se notaba muy rara –el quebranto de los enunciados que emitía tenían una connotación de infelicidad palpable para cualquier personas con dos dedos de frente. No era normal que ella sufriera y mucho menos que llorara.

—Es porque papá fue a visitarla... –le avergonzaba referirse a ese hombre frente a alguien tan buena como Yuuko–. Sabes que su relación es muy mala –y vaya que lo sabía. Yuuko tenía la ventaja de saber la historia de esa familia con puntos y señas–. A mamá tampoco le gustó verlo.

—Ahora tiene sentido su malestar –en aquellos momentos, a ella le habría gustado estar en Japón para abrazar a su mejor amiga y musitarle que todo estaría bien, que juntas saldrían adelante–, pensé que algo malo le había ocurrido.

—Ten por seguro que si algo más sucede, ella nos lo confiaría –aunque Mari era una chica muy hermética, a veces necesitaba contar sus intimidades para no sentirse presionada por el silencio–. Sabes que somos lo más importante –Yuuko bajó la mirada.

—Me hace muy feliz saber eso... –carraspeó para que Yuuri no se diera cuenta de su incomodidad por ese comentario. Le encantaba saber que Mari contaba con ella, lo que estimulaba su nerviosismo era otro asunto—. Por cierto, Takeshi vendrá en unos días –relató con el afán de cambiar el panorama de la conversación.

—Eso debe tenerte saltando de alegría… –ella asintió, resplandeciendo en la más alucinante de las fantasías. Para ella no había nadie más importante que ese hombre. Su amado, quien la hacía suspirar entre sueños.

—Dice que ya se hartó de la distancia y que piensa hacer lo que debía antes de permitirme marchar.

Yuuri no planeaba seguir escuchando lo magnífico que navegaba esa relación, pensaba retirarse sin hacer mucho aspaviento, pero la pertinente intervención de Jean, probó ser de mucha utilidad en instantes donde los celos reinaban.

—Hey muchachos –dijo a modo de saludo, despidiendo casi al instante a una de las muchacha que lo seguía peor que una sombra desde que el curso había empezado. Jean era un imán para las señoritas más codiciadas del campus y con total dignidad, podía jactarse de haber salido con las más atractivas.

—Jean, que tal te trata el demonio de la facultad de derecho –bromeó Yuuri al verlo en similar condición a Yuuko, por sus otras amistades, Yuuri se enteró que Jean debía entregarle un reporte a su maestro de _Debate y Argumentación Jurídica_ , un hombre bastante impredecible que podía desaprobar a todos los alumnos de una clase.

—No tan bien como te habría tratado a ti —Jean apretó los cachetes redondos de Yuuri hasta que estos se pusieron rojos. Aquella _cortesía_ era la única característica propia que él y Yuuko tenían en común—. Me dejaste solo con esa abominación de ser humano –le reprochó soltando su tersa piel.

—Lo siento –susurró el joven, sobándose las mejillas por lo fuerte de su demostración de afecto.

— ¡Oh Jean! –Remilgó el elemento femenino de la conversación, preparándose para oír el parlamento estúpido de su amigo–, ¿Vas a empezar otra vez? –Resopló cruzándose de brazos–, desde hace cuatro meses vienes con lo mismo –le recordó para que tuviera la dignidad de dejar ese asunto de una vez por todas–. Acepta que Yuuri se cambió a investigación y no se quedó en derecho…

—No lo aceptaré –rebatió ofuscado por la interversión que nadie había pedido–. Yuuri tiene madera para abogado... ¡Y jamás dejaré de decirlo!

—Es suficiente, vamos a nuestras clases –poniéndose como un árbitro entre los dos, Yuuri intentó limar las asperezas que florecían entre ellos. Cuando ese par empezaba una discusión no había poder humano o mágico que los detuviera.

—Yuuko ¿Cuantas veces haz llegado tarde a una clase? –se burló de la puntualidad enfermiza de esa mujer, que prefería levantarse antes de que amanecería con tal de ser una de las primeras en llegar a la universidad. Para ella era una calamidad llegar un minuto antes de iniciada una reunión social.

—Las mismas que tú has besado a Yuuri... en los labios….

El muchacho que actuaba como un moderador abrió la boca para objetar; sin embargo, al captar el trasfondo de esa oración dicha con malas intenciones, él se convirtió una estatua, que internamente se repetía que él nada tenía que ver en esa pelea…

~•~

—Vayamos a comer pizza —rogó un adormecido Phichit, agradecido por la falta del profesor de su última clase y entusiasmado por probar queso derretido que saborearía su paladar, acercándose a abrazar a Yuuri, pretendió convencerlo de aceptar su petición. Durante los días que salían a almorzar, ellos cuatro se turnaban para escoger un lugar adecuado donde comer. Phichit, como siempre, quería comer una deliciosa pizza. Jean y Yuuko blanquearon los ojos, ya estaban cansado de ir al mismo lugar dos veces a la semana, era casi sacrílego comer tanta pizza–, por favor –pestañó haciendo un puchero que terminó convenciendo a su mejor amigo.

Los dos jóvenes que caminaban unos pasos más adelante, se dieron la media vuelta y menearon la cabeza presumiendo cuál sería su veredicto final, sin importar el gesto de enojo manifestado por Phichit, pusieron los brazos sobre sus pechos, formando una _x_ que le imploraba cambiar su decisión apresurada.

– ¿Vamos a comer pizza? –afirmó enseñándoles los dientes, pero la frase se asemejaba más a una pregunta. Jean y Yuuko prorrumpieron en voces de molestia por la irrevocable frase expuesta por Yuuri, que desde luego, Phichit ignoró–, solo por esta vez –mintió. Yuuko apretó los labios, si seguía consumiendo una dieta basada en pizza terminaría engordando más que Yuuri.

–Ya cánsate de lo mismo –Jean le dio un leve golpecito en la espalda al joven que se mantenía pegado a Yuuri peor que una lapa–, un rey como yo no puede comer esa cosa grasosa todos los días –su aire de soberanía relucía en cada poro de su lisa piel de veinteañero mujeriego.

–No porque seas popular con las chicas quiere decir que seas un rey, Jean –lo corrigió Yuuko, usando su sentido del humor ácido que escondía bajo esa faceta de dulzura que casi nadie negaría de creer. Con la esperanza de bajarlo de esa nube muy alta en la que vivía desde que lo conoció un par de años antes, prosiguió–, debes hacer algo más interesante que bajar bragas para creerte lo máximo –lo ofendió ondeando la mano derecha y esbozando una sonrisa de superioridad inalcanzable.

Segura de su triunfo en la partida, la muchachita sacó el refresco que compró antes de salir de la universidad y empezó a beberlo.

–Acéptalo, Yuuko –se acercó lo suficiente para traspasar el perímetro que tenía trazado para cualquier hombre que quisiera pasarse de listo con ella. La joven se alejó un poco, pero él continuó intimidándola con esa simple acción–. Si no tuvieras un novio, estarías muriendo por mí –le susurró muy cerca. Obviamente aquel juego no pasaría a mayores.

–Tu pedantería es más grande de lo que hay en tu entrepierna –Yuuko, quien bebía la gaseosa de a sorbos cortos, escupió el contenido de su boca al oír decir eso a su querido amigo.

El soñador e ilusionado Phichit Chulanont, dueño de una personalidad comparable a la de una animadora infantil en una fiesta, solía imitar a la perfección a un niño inocente al que nadie escucharía jamás soltar una maldición u ofensa contra un tercero, y menos una frase de doble sentido, pero cuando se trataba de molestar al a veces intolerable Jean, nadie imaginaría los semejantes insultos a su hombría que podían salir de esos labios siempre sonrientes.

– ¿Cuándo me viste? ¿Acaso me espías? –Jean le guiñó el ojo derecho desbordando una coquetería que habría acalorado de la punta de los cabellos a los pies cualquier fémina en varios kilómetros a la redonda. Creyendo que lo dejaría callado, le mandó un beso volado que solo aumento la rabia del pequeño jovencito.

–No –negó bajando la mirada a su entrepierna y soltando un ademán de burla–, ese detalle me lo contaron tus ex citas, muy decepcionadas de tu desempeño. Mucha habladuría, poca acción –Yuuri que permanecía soportando las enormes ganas de reír que sentía, se echó a soltar carcajadas como un demente.

Sus risas llegaron a tal nivel, que tuvo que presionar su estómago que empezaba a dolerle por tanta presión. La explosión de jolgorio de los tres muchachos perdió una de las sonrisas más importantes, debido a un suceso que rompería los esquemas de amor impuestos en la mente de Yuuri.

El mundo perdió la quietud que dominaba su común y minúscula vida de estudiante universitario, el equilibrio de sus piernas envueltas en unos vaqueros negros, falló mientras daba pasos a ciegas por un rumbo que ahora le parecía inestable. Cayendo en un embrujo irrompible en donde los fantasmas lo rodeaban con un extraño sentimiento de necesidad, él observó al otro lado de la acera, anhelando un efímero cruce de miradas. No comprendió la conexión mágica que los unió de manera intermitente, pero aquel hombre, unos pocos años mayor, le mostró que la belleza excepcional existía en alguna mágica parte de la creación, y también le enseñó de forma indirecta, que la oscuridad envolviendo su aura no menguaría jamás su capacidad de seducción. Él tenía una mirada sombría que empañaba las intenciones que se escondían en su alma… su cabello, caía peligrosamente sobre su rostro, ocultando una belleza salvaje que podía ser más temible si se veía sin una barrera de protección.

A pesar de su insistente inspección que se profundizaba a cada segundo, el desconocido no se percató de la presencia que lo seguía asemejándose a un espectro en busca de un eclipse, el hombre, únicamente, se dedicó a sostener la correa del perrito que caminaba unos pasos delante de él.

–Yuuri –él no reaccionó ante el brusco jalón de Phichit, su fuerza discordaba con su apariencia, realmente, era una caja de sorpresas–, Yuuri, contesta tu teléfono –le insistieron sus tres amigos que empezaban a fastidiarse de su tono de llamada. Les aburría demasiado escuchar la misma melodía con la que él los atormentaba en los recesos. A tanto llegaba su obsesión por esa canción, que los tres habían maquinado una confabulación para borrar esa pista de su celular.

– ¿Qué tanto mira? –inquirió Yuuko, bastante intrigada por la actitud poco común adoptada por el joven de cabellos negros. Los tres volvieron la cabeza y con asombro contemplaron a una hermosa rubia que caminaba detrás de un hombre taciturno que paseaba a un caniche–, eres peor que Jean –le recriminó Yuuko, dándole una palmada en el hombro que lo sacó del ensimismamiento.

Yuuri movió la cabeza erráticamente hasta que recobró la consciencia de su ubicación y de las actividades que estaba punto de realizar.

– ¡¿Qué pasa?! –exclamó percibiendo el descontento de sus amigos. Con los ojos vidriosos e impregnados de una sola imagen, volvió a fijar la atención en sus tres queridos amigos.

–Estuviste mirando a una mujer como un descarado –el pícaro de Jean aparentó aprobar su comportamiento, aunque una punzada de dolor lo confundió más de lo que ya estaba.

Desde que había conocido a Yuuri, las mujeres ya no le parecían lo más bello del universo. Algo iba _mal_ con él y sentía miedo por lo que pudiera suceder en un futuro no muy distante.

–No, yo no estaba mirando a una chica –se defendió sin comprender a que se referían esos locos de atar. Él no había estado mirando a ninguna mujer, y no mentía.

–Parece que ser amigo de Jean te afectó demasiado –Phichit lo había soltado para simplemente avanzar a su lado. El levantó las cejas y sonrió de manera libidinosa, apoyando su buen gusto, esa rubia era muy bella.

–Mientras te quedabas sin ojos por mirar con tanto deseo a esa mujer, tu celular sonó varias veces –le informó Yuuko, un poco irritada por la actitud de esos tres subnormales. Ella solo esperaba que su amado Takeshi la respetara hasta con la mirada.

–No escuché nada –musitó regresando la cabeza hacia atrás, con la esperanza de a ver otra vez al sujeto del que sin querer, había quedado prendado, pero él desapareció por alguna esquina. Suspiró. Ansiaba avizorar su belleza una vez más, aunque era razonable pensar que las posibilidades de reencontrarlo eran una en un millón. Con la mente más despejada gracias a la desazón de su rápido análisis, él metió la mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta. Al ver el número en la pantalla, comprobó que se trataba de su hermana mayor–. Es una llamada y un mensaje de Mari –le extrañaba demasiado que esa mujer quisiera hablarle a esas horas de día. Sin perder el tiempo, entró a la bandeja vio que el mensaje recién llegado, solo contenía un corazón. Aquel símbolo había sido enviado un minuto después de la llamada.

– ¿Qué dice el mensaje? –Yuuko relucía en preocupación al saber que las cosas en el espíritu de su querida amiga no marchaban con la libertad que ella siempre pregonaba tener hasta el final de sus días. Mary no estaba bien y su padre tenía cierta culpabilidad en la secuencia de sus desgracias.

–Es solo un corazón enviado por mensaje de texto –declaró contrariado por su visible estado de monomanía colectiva. Frunciendo el ceño a causa de ese mensaje, se cuestionó que estaría pasando por la mente de su hermana en ese preciso momento. Era complicado descifrar el comportamiento anormal de la mujer que amaba fumar cigarrillos casi todo el día, un mal hábito que ni su amor por él había exterminado.

– ¿Mari te envió un corazón? –la sorpresa y aflicción de su corto cuestionamiento, brilló con potencia en cada palabra. Al ver a Yuuri confirmando su pregunta, Yuuko y Phichit estallaron en una exclamación que sonó al unísono. Esa mujer era más fría que un bloque de hielo, entonces ¿Qué rayos pensaba al mandarle un corazón?

–Ella sabe que a esta hora debería estar en clase –les informó para tranquilizarlos–, seguramente lo hizo por molestar –añadió para restarle importancia.

– ¿Estás seguro? –Yuuko se mordió el labio inferior, con los ojos clavados en los buscó la forma de interpretar ese estúpido corazón.

– ¿Te envió algo a ti, Yuuko? –el hermano menor tampoco terminaba de convencerse de la hipótesis que acababa de formular. No. Se negaba a sí mismo a pensar que ese corazón no tenía un significado más profundo. Algo pasaba y tenía que descubrirlo o terminaría volviéndose loco de remate.

Los cuatro jóvenes se quedaron una esquina, esperando a que Yuuko sacara su celular de la cartera. La muchacha presionó la tecla varias veces, pero esta no funcionó.

– ¡Maldición! –Clamó forzando una marea de músculos contraídos en su frente, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla, agregó–: mi móvil está sin carga, está muerto desde sabe Dios qué hora –y eso le preocupaba demasiado, tenía un muy mal presentimiento, pero si caía en la tentación de exteriorizar esa pútrida emoción de malestar, asustaría a Yuuri.

–Ya dejen de ser tan paranoicos –Jean no comprendía su nivel de preocupación, era un mensaje con un corazón, no una amenaza de muerte. Las tres miradas perforadoras que lo asolaron le indicaron que no exageraban en mostrar una actitud tan pesimista.

–Mari es muy inexpresiva –de cierto modo no lo podían culpar por tomar la situación tan a la ligera, después de todo, él no conocía a Mari en vivo y en directo–, por eso nos parece en extremo raro que le enviara un corazón a Yuuri –su mente elucubró infinidad de sucesos, pero ninguno tenía un sustento fuerte para ser confirmado.

–Llámala –el peor consejo que le podrían haber dado en ese tipo de momento–, así te asegurarás si está bien o no –le recomendó un desorientado Jean, hecho que denotó su ingenuidad. No conocía nada acerca de la seria Mari.

–Ella se molestará demasiado si me atrevo a llamarla –rodó los ojos imaginando la clase de cosas que le diría por interrumpirla si estaba ocupada en algo que ella considerara importante–, como les dije, ella sabe que a esta hora supuestamente debería estar en clase –reiteró pensando que si repetía esa frase en voz alta, empezaría a creerla también–, así que supongo que lo hizo para molestar –los cuatro chicos volvieron a emprender la caminaba–, no es la primera vez que lo hace… –se rió por lo bajo. Mari y su tendencia casi criminal a la hora de hacerle bromas pesadas.

–Entonces ya podemos ir a almorzar –el estómago de Jean rugía como un monstruo poseído por algún tipo de maldición–. A las cuatro tengo que empezar un trabajo –levantó las manos como un matón de instituto cuando los chicos lo miraron como el ser más insensible del universo.

Un poco confundidos, los cuatro jóvenes aumentaron la velocidad de la caminata y se dirigieron a la pizzería de su preferencia. No podían quedarse imaginando tonterías lo que quedaba del día…

El resto de la _armoniosa_ tarde, se pasó entre conversaciones concernientes a las diferentes carreras que cursaban. Yuuri se reía de la discusión de Jean y Phichit por ver cuál de las facultades era la mejor. Jean no se cansaba de objetar que los alumnos de derecho tenían la mente más aguda para los misterios, y que los mocosos de investigación se pasaban fantaseando con ser los _Sherlock Holmes_ de la realidad.

–Estoy harta de tanta tontería –bufó Yuuko, mirando la hora en el reloj que reposaba en la pared de colores–, parecen dos niños –la única chica del grupo, con los codos apoyados en la mesa cuadrada del establecimiento, volvió a absorber de la caña un poco de su refresco helado. Ella amaba las cosas que le dejaran una sensación de estremecimiento en la garganta.

–Ya me acostumbré a su alboroto –le mencionó un apacible Yuuri, observándola con un sentimiento puro resaltando en sus pupilas oscuras de tristeza. Una pasión no correspondida era un verdadero tormento. Ella era tan bella ante cualquier rosa silvestre, la adoraba, pero se conformaba con su irrompible amistad. Un rendido Yuuri contempló embelesado cada una de sus tiernas emociones, sabía que su amor nunca sería suyo.

Takeshi ocuparía ese espacio por el resto de su vida. Ellos se habían amado desde siempre y él no tenía la valentía de batallar en una guerra que sabía era perdida. Además, Takeshi no merecía que él lo apuñalara por la espalda, aprovechándose de que no vivía en Rusia.

Lastimándose con circunstancias sin sentido lógico, Yuuri perdió el hilo de sus ideas imaginarias, cuando por segunda vez en el día, el sonido estridente de su tono de llamada irrumpió en el ambiente, a diferencia de la primera vez, el jovencito contestó más rápido de lo que era posible.

–Diga –esa autorización les fue suficiente, ya que del otro lado de la línea no tardaron en darle una detallada información que habría preferido no escuchara jamás en los años que viviría.

A medida que las palabras del emisor encontraban una concordancia para él, Yuuri sintió el peso del mundo cayendo sobre sus hombros. Un nudo se atoró en su garganta y lágrimas espesas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

Sin saber que acontecía, Jean y Phichit dieron por finalizado su patético e infantil juego de manos y el rostro cándido de Yuuko, cobró un tinte de preocupación en cuanto lo vieron tan vulnerable: _El pilar más fuerte que sostenía la precaria construcción de su corazón, acababa de ser destruido, y para su desdicha, ese sería el primero de muchos que le faltaba perder…_


	7. Capítulo Seis: Viktor

*Capítulo Seis: "Viktor"

Las mejillas hundidas de Yuuko, no perdieron el color rojizo que adquirió intempestivamente, semanas antes de que esa pelea iniciara. A causa de los altibajos que sufrieron sus sentimientos, la palidez permanente de su alargado rostro, era acompañado de aquella tintura escarlata que le daba un toque enfermizo, nunca antes visibilizado en su tersa piel de niña pequeña.

La ausencia de la risa que le brindaba un calor hogareño, resquebrajaba su alma, llevándola a sentirse como en una enorme montaña rusa, subiendo y bajando en una carrera por cerrar las brechas de su lejanía, pero a medida que el viaje se intensificaba, la posibilidad de que un tornillo le faltara a su carrito, se convertía en inminente.

Ver su reflejo en las mañanas, ocasionaba una severa desolación anímica en su autoestima, por ello, había quitado de su cartera el espejo circular que Takeshi le había regalado cuando el suyo se rompió. Por su desgarbada apariencia, podría decirse que estaba deshidratada de tanto llorar, incluso, perdió la cuenta de las veces que durmió y despertó con el rostro bañado en lamentos diáfanos. Las pesadillas le impedían un descanso placido…

Luego del grave accidente en el que se vio involucrado, el estado clínico de Yuuri fue incierto por más de una semana; y cuando finalmente salió de cuidados intensivos, los médicos encargados de su caso, les informaron que debido a la conmoción cerebral sufrida, añadida a la lesión penetrante de la cabeza, el joven Katsuki no saldría del coma al que fui inducido para darle un tratamiento adecuado a sus heridas.

Podía tardar semanas, meses, años… el tiempo que se empleara para salir del _sueño,_ dependía de él mismo.

– ¡Todo es tu maldita culpa! –imputarlo de ser el autor principal de cada mal causado para su amigo, no la sacaría de su estado de congoja, pero al menos, liberaría la tensión emocional de la joven Yuuko. Ni siquiera tras ver a un sollozante Viktor, segundos después de propinarle una cachetada, ella sintió lastima, él no merecía que nadie le tuviera ni la más remota compasión–. ¿Por qué tuviste que ir a perturbar su paz? ¡Dime por qué fuiste a molestarlo! –le reclamó sus estúpidas acciones irracionales, aguantando las ganas de golpearlo nuevamente. Aunque el calambre de su mano le impidiera volver a alzarla en su contra, hallaría un medio con el que agredirlo.

De pie en el enorme campo minado, nombrado como la recepción del hospital, el encuentro entre dos enemigos mortales, se dio. Viktor pretendía ver a Yuuri para afianzar la rapidez de su recuperación; sin embargo, la barrera impenetrable forjada por sus amigos, le bloqueaba el camino a su felicidad. Ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a ceder a sus suplicas. No le darían el privilegio de acompañarlo.

–Yo solo quería hablar con él –explicó poniendo su tacto frío sobre el sitio afectado. Esa mujer podría ser pequeña y menuda, pero daba golpes que tenían la potencia de romper una mandíbula–, si hubiese sabido que eso pasaría… –se atragantó con su propia miseria al recordar a Yuuri golpeado en el pavimento, con la cara ensangrentada–. Nunca habría ido a su departamento, te lo aseguro.

–Lárgate de aquí –pidió Takeshi, apelando a ser un mediador neutral para apaciguar las turbulencias del aire. Viktor afectaba demasiado la salud emocional de Yuuko y de la mayoría de los presente. Era menester alejarlo del hospital, al menos, mientras ellos cumplían sus horas de visitas–, por favor, ven cuando no estemos aquí –Viktor soltó una carcajada sarcástica, avanzando varios pasos para desafiarlos.

–No pueden pedirme que salga de aquí –haría valer sus derechos en contra de sus peticiones llenas de ingratitud–, soy esposo de Yuuri y tengo el mismo derecho de estar a su lado –no le importaba pasar por encima de todos ellos con tal de avizorar el rostro durmiente y lívido de Yuuri.

–Viktor, deja de hacer una escena –Chris puso una mano sobre su hombro para calmar el huracán que se desataba en su interior. Él hombre de anteojos redondos, se preguntó ¿Quiénes eran ellos para impedir que su entrañable amigo estuviese al lado del hombre que tanto amaba?–, será mejor que nos vayamos y regresemos otro día –lo presionó para que no siguiera caminando. Lo que menos necesitaban era una pelea en un hospital. No otra vez.

– ¡Ya lo dije! –Exclamó perdiendo la insignificante paciencia que logró recolectar en los días que rechazaron darle permiso para realizar sus visitas–. Ellos no pueden echarme de aquí, tengo el mismo derecho que ellos de ver a Yuuri –informó buscando el apoyo moral de Chris, quien a pesar de mantener una estrecha amistad con Viktor, no podía intervenir en las decisiones que tomaban los amigos del paciente.

–No tienes ningún derecho, Nikiforov –intervino Jean, quien acababa de regresar del citatorio que recibió por parte de la corte, por ser el causante directo del accidente de Yuuri–, tú estabas a punto de divorciarte de nuestro amigo, así que retírate antes de que alguno de nosotros actué como un energúmeno –el prologando silencio, aumentaba la presión del abrumador ambiente, cargado de energías negativas.

–Para tu desgracia, Leroy, Yuuri y yo aún no estamos divorciados –el tono amenazante prometía que sus palabras no se harían realidad. Así tuviese que venderle su alma al diablo, él no se divorciaría de Yuuri.

– ¡Eso va a cambiar cuando Yuuri despierte! –Yuuko no dejaría que ese hombre hablara con tanta soberbia por ser esposo de su amigo. Él, menos que nadie, debía tener un lazo tan fuerte uniéndolo por el resto de sus días–, cuando salga del coma, nosotros –señaló a sus amigos–, las personas que lo amamos, haremos lo posible para apartarlo de ti y de todo lo que te concierne.

–Viktor, es obvio que nadie te quiere aquí –Georgi, quien permanecía sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera, se animó a hablar, le desagradaba ponerse del lado de alguno de ellos, pero si tenía que elegir un bando, sin dudas, se uniría a la sabiduría y rencor de Yuuko–, lo mejor es que te vayas –Viktor, por un instante, creyó que escuchaba mal. Que los delirios de la tristeza le jugaban una mala pasada–, para no impacientar a nadie, regresa otro día –aconsejó clavando su mirada en la bella enfermera que vigilaba esa pelea, con la determinación de acabarla si subía a un nivel más elevado de desastre.

– ¿También me vas a echar? –aguardaba desde el rincón más oscuro de su mente que el mundo entero le diera la espalda en una situación adversa, de la que con toda probabilidad, jamás saldría indemne. La puñalada certera podía provenir de cualquier mano escondida en la sombra del engaño, menos del hombre que consideraba casi un hermano.

–No está en mis planes enemistarme con ese demonio –si tenía que poner en una balanza los asuntos concernientes a sus negocios, era lógico inferir que le era más factible tener a Yuuko de amiga, que a Viktor como un fiel confidente–, vete y vuelve más tarde –no era nadie para juzgar a Viktor por el rumbo que adoptaron sus obras capaces de destruir la felicidad del más fuerte; no obstante, por el momento, prefería tenerlo a miles de kilómetros de distancia para no cometer un delito en su contra–. Mientras estemos aquí, ninguno de nosotros te permitirá ver a Yuuri.

Despidiéndose con un ademán respetuoso dedicado para los presentes, Chris tomó del brazo a su más preciado amigo y lo sacó de la sala de esperas casi a rastras, preguntándose mil veces seguidas ¿Qué diablos había hecho ese individuo para que todos lo odiaran tanto? No había razón suficiente para ser víctima de tanto repudio ¿O sí?

Era irreal el trato plagado de aborrecimiento que recibía sin remordimiento alguno, incluso, las peores ideas se le habían cruzado por la mente en su afán por revelar el secreto que encubría el divorcio de ese par de locos enamorados.

Desde los primeros meses de su relación, nada convencional por el modo en el que comenzó, Chris presenció el gran amor que ambos sentían y se demostraban con pasión. La oscuridad arribó al cielo estrellado que envolvía su relación mágica; colmando de miseria, un matrimonio que creyó duraría por la eternidad. ¿Qué pasó?

–Viktor ¿Tú alguna vez agrediste a Yuuri? –preguntó desconcertado e imaginando recibir una respuesta afirmativa.

Si Chris llegaba a enterarse que ese era el motivo de tanto desprecio, él mismo le arrancaría los huevos por la garganta. El clima de violencia no era su favorito, pero si debía poner a Viktor en su sitio, lo haría.

– ¡Estás loco! –Su gesto con la frente plegada, fue el colmo de la indignación. Esa era la mayor locura que había oído en su vida–. ¡Yo jamás le pondría una mano encima a mi Yuuri! –afirmó sabiéndose inocente delante de esa horripilante acusación, sin pies ni cabeza.

–Hombre, para que todo te odien tanto, algo gravísimo has debido hacer –una infidelidad era un asunto de alto calibre, pero dudaba que todo se debiera a un desliz sin mayor relevancia. Además, era casi improbable que Viktor le fuera infiel a Yuuri. Lo veneraba más que aun Dios–, nadie te quiere y no me parece una confabulación en tu contra –añadió más pensativo que antes.

–Amo demasiado a Yuuri –confesó despertando una tormenta en su interior, recordando la primera vez que lo observó desde el otro lado de la acera, mientras caminaba al lado de Jean. Se veía tan puro e indefenso, que fue un arranque de lucidez el que lo obligó a desear tenerlo solo para completar los retazos de su alma–, él me sacó del infierno y me hizo ver la vida de otra manera –su modo pausado de hablar revivió su dulzura asesinada en sus tiernos años de adolescencia. La sonrisa esbozada en sus labios, fueron una promesa de amor infinito y el deslumbrante brillo de sus ojos, le demostró que se podía recuperar la pureza arrebatada por el rencor–. La presencia de Yuuri ocasionó que encontrara propósitos con los que jamás soñé en mi miserable vida, me hizo ver que el hecho de existir es más hermoso de lo que se piensa.

–Pues sus amigos no creen mucho en tus palabras ni en el amor que dices tenerle –la cursilería de ese hombre le producía nauseas, tantas, que tuvo que presionar su abdomen para reprimir las arcadas–. Dime, Viktor ¿Hay algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte? –la incógnita de su vida, quitó los candados de expiación que, recibió cuando rozó los inocentes labios de Yuuri con su boca plagada del dulce veneno pecaminoso.

El joven de semblante oscurecido por la rudeza con la que lo trató el destino, se estremeció hasta sentir un hormigueo en el corazón. La pregunta de Chris dio en el punto exacto de un tema muy sensible de su vida personal…

Sí, había muchas cosas de las que se arrepentía con cada palmo de su corazón.

Con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una mirada desaprobatoria, que no solo reflejaba su mal humor por lo sucedido minutos antes, Takeshi se opuso, rotundamente, por décima vez en la tarde a que su novia pasara un día más en vela por cuidar a Yuuri, como era de esperar, Yuuko ignoró por completo sus demandas, y sosteniendo una taza fría de café conseguido en la cafetería del hospital, se quedó fuera de la habitación mientras terminaba el líquido negro que bebía sin una gota de azúcar, lo que más aborrecía en el mundo, era el café dulce.

Al acabar la única cosa que ingirió durante el almuerzo, la muchachita ojerosa y pálida por las semanas de mala alimentación y escaso sueño, botó la taza de platico en un tacho de basura ubicado en la recepción, y con paso acelerado, ingresó a la habitación de Yuuri, donde él reposaba al son de la máquina que monitoreaba sus signos vitales.

Todo continuaba igual de tétrico y silencioso.

Las coloridas flores, recién compradas por Jean, intentaban cambiar el aroma a desinfectante y medicinas, pero la esencia lúgubre del escenario, seguía siendo el autor principal de una obra demasiado tenebrosa de admirar.

¿Qué haré sino despierta? Inquirió con un nudo en la garganta. El nerviosismo que producía esa posibilidad, humedeció sus ojos sin color por el pesar y malestar de sus faltas sin premeditación.

–Tienes que levantarte ahora mismo, por favor –dijo sosteniendo su mano mientras se sentaba en la silla cercana a su cama. Un mueble que le había servido de lecho en varias noches–, tú no puedes seguir en esa cama –odiaba ser débil ante situaciones adversas, pero inevitablemente, las lágrimas surcaron su rostro, opacando el bonito color de sus pupilas–, sabes, todos estamos aquí –guardó silencio. No, no todos estaban allí–, las personas que te amamos están aquí, dándote fuerzas para que abandones este hospital y regreses a tu vida diaria –se mordió el labio inferior y apretó la mano del muchacho con más ahínco para trasmitirle la energía que lo ayudaría a recobrar el manejo de su consciencia–, eres como un hermano para mí y no tienes idea de cuánto me lastima encontrarte en esta situación.

Sumida en pensamientos poco tranquilizadores, que le murmuraban sobre la culpabilidad de sus actos, la joven solo se percató de la confortante presencia de su novio, cuando este puso una mano sobre sus hombros, con la intención de calmar los latidos de ese corazón en agonía. Yuuko le ocultaba cosas, pero prefería no presionarla a decir hechos que pudieran crearle más aflicción.

–Vayamos a casa –propuso él joven de cabellos oscuros, al denotar su falta de energías para proseguir con esa rutina tan demoledora. Él había cuidado a Yuuri por dos madrugadas y tuvo que dormir tres días seguidos para recuperarse, no quería imaginar cómo estaba Yuuko–, si sigues sin descansar, no solo tendremos que cuidar a Yuuri, sino también a ti –la muchacha negó a la proporción de su amado por considerarla muy egoísta–, no seas terca –una discusión no arreglaría absolutamente nada, pero si conseguía que durmiera al menos tres horas, se sentiría realizado.

–No me digas que tengo o no que hacer –respondió tintando su agitado y ronco hablar con pinceladas de enojo, quitando las manos apaciguadoras que buscaban el modo correcto de traerla a la realidad, hizo visible su negación absoluta–, yo solo quiero quedarme aquí para proteger a mi amigo.

–Entiendo cuál es tu propósito –él fijó la atención al techo por unos pocos segundos, en los que meditó que alternativa podía utilizar para que su novia tomara conciencia de lo nocivo que era descuidarse de su propia condición física. Su cuerpo esbelto y curvilíneo, sufrió una metamorfosis, hasta convertirse en un hilo delgado y sin atributos destacables–, pero estas matándote lentamente –escogió las palabras sutiles para no llegar a crear una ambigüedad en lo que pretendía darle a entender.

Takeshi no buscaba que sus comentarios se oyeran como los que emitiría una persona a quien no le importaba la condición actual de Yuuri. Ese chico pálido era casi un hermano pequeño, que además, era mejor amigo de su novia. Él era consciente del lazo que los unía desde la niñez, pese a ello, no consentiría que el cariño que ambos sentían desde lo más profundo de su corazón, destruyera la salud de Yuuko.

La joven deshizo el agarre que mantenía con Yuuri y con las piernas temblorosas, se levantó de golpe para mirar de frente a su novio. Emplear una táctica de compresión, no lo ayudaría a convencerla de regresar a su departamento.

–Si muero, me lo voy a merecer –contratacó mascullando entre dientes las palabras que se quedaban incrustadas en su garganta, como una daga puntiaguda empapada de veneno en el borde. Para no hacer un escándalo que pudiera perturbar a los demás pacientes del bloque de cuartos, ella controló su tono modular, las paredes eran muy delgadas y fácilmente se filtraban hasta los más cortos sonidos–, si yo le hubiese dicho mis sospechas… si tan solo… –los dos enmudecieron de improviso. Sus respiraciones se pausaron. Con los corazones palpitando apresurados, volvieron la atención de sus ojos, colmados de ilusiones, hacia Yuuri.

A sus oídos, impacientes de captar su voz, ancló su primer murmullo sin ápice de fuerza en cada movimiento de labios. Una palabra apenas audible los estremeció, pero no les intereso en lo más mínimo… luego de un mes lleno de preocupaciones y tristezas, en las que no durmieron plácidamente, lo que menos les importaba era que él pronunciara ese nombre.

–Viktor…

 _Nota kawaii:_

Holii :D bellas personas que me leen ^^

Muchas gracias por las mil lecturas, estoy muy agradecida ^^ cuando empecé a subir esta historia, lo hizo sin imaginar que me leerían uwu en serio, estoy muy feliz

Espero que la historia les siga gustando a medida que avance, nos leemos hasta otro día –este capítulo es un regalo por el número de visitas jejejej–


	8. Capítulo Siete: ¿Dónde están?

*Capítulo Siete: "¿Dónde están?"

–Despertó… –anunció con una voz llena de jolgorio y quebranto, mezclado en un perfecto equilibrio de emociones a flor de piel, imposibles de mantén bajo el límite establecido, que también, le impedía hacer uso del autocontrol del que tiempo atrás, se jactaba desdeñando a los ansiosos personajes que se cruzaban en su camino.

Yuuko apretó el auricular contra su oído, y se dejó llevar por el mar de lágrimas que se desataron por la bella noticia: su mejor amigo se recuperaría dentro de muy poco días. Solo debían tener paciencia y esperar.

Realmente, el joven de cabellos negros y piel pálida, no salió de la inconsciencia de la manera fácil que plantean en las películas. No, Yuuri no se había levantado con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y tampoco saludó a todos sus amigos como si no se hubiesen visto en un par de días. Él, confundido por la claridad de la habitación, entrecerró los ojos luego de abrirlos y siguió las figuras borrosas que los acompañaban. No pronunció palabra alguna, incluso, el médico que atendía su caso desde el principio del accidente, al enterarse lo que Yuuko y Takeshi lo habían oído decir una palabra, casi los cataloga de mentirosos o en el peor de los casos, locos. Era imposible que una persona que acababa de salir del coma, hablara.

– ¿Hace cuánto despertó? –instigó por saber el minuto exacta de un suceso tan trascendental. Mientras se levantaba de su cama pegada a la pared pintada de azul y saltaba al suelo para comenzar a alistarse, Jean no evitó que su voz perdiera la fuerza que lo caracterizaba. Esa excelente noticia desarmaba su corazón al punto de reducirlo a escombros.

–No más de media hora –explicó ella, caminando en círculos por toda la recepción, captando la atención de las enfermeras y demás personal administrativo. Con el cabello enredado y cayendo por su rostro sudoroso, prosiguió contándole lo ocurrido–: pero nos sacaron de la habitación de inmediato –soltó un suspiro de frustración que se mezcló con el cansancio acumulado en sus músculos–, tienen que hacerle varios exámenes, resonancias magnéticas y no sé qué diablos más –el doctor había enumerado la cantidad de pruebas a que lo someterían. Ella estaba tan plagada de alegría, que lo ignoró por completo–. Perdón si no te llamé antes –no lo meditó, ni siquiera lo recordó, solo fue consciente de que debía avisarle cuando Takeshi lo nombró–, yo estaba tan contenta que no pude procesar que hacer… –ella expulsó el aire que retenía.

Ahora podrían vivir en paz sabiendo que tomaron la decisión correcta. El coma inducido era una alternativa viable; sin embargo, también era una opción riesgosa que debería tomarse en favor de salvar una vida. Yuuri no tenía posibilidades que barajar tras sufrir el accidente… fue rápido y caótico; tan semejante a lanzarse a la nada sin paracaídas. Jean, con la desesperanza y falta de confianza en sí mismo, la llamó preguntándole que debía hacer. Juntos, representando a su familia y haciendo caso omiso a una reflexión intensiva sobre las consecuencias, aceptaron la responsabilidad de su veredicto final…

–Yuuko, no tienes nada que explicar –sonrió por la inocencia de esa chica, quien seguramente, ya tenía ganas de alimentarse. Ella seguía siendo tan pura como en sus años de universidad. Un poco más madura y maliciosa; no obstante, mantenía la esencia de candidez que la convertía en una buena mujer–, ahora mismo iré al hospital, esto es algo que debo de ver con mis propios ojos –alucinando con estrecharlo entre sus brazos, ya no siguió acallando los gritos desgarradores de su corazón–, sabes Yuuko –se mofó del momento escogido para permitir aflorar la sinceridad–. La única razón de mi cordura, es Yuuri. A pesar de no ser correspondido, lo amo con todo el corazón y estoy seguro, que aunque el mundo se acabe al amanecer, la promesa de amarlo, proseguirá tallada en mi corazón _–"Bella manera de confesar tus sentimientos"_ , pensó dándose cuenta de lo tarde que reconocía su dependencia por aquellos ojos risueños.

Ante la desnudez de su alma, Yuuko fue golpeada con un látigo de pesadumbre…

–Lamento tanto no haber dejado que su relación progresara –ella agachó la cabeza y fijó la atención en el suelo de colores degradados bajo sus pies, las figuras geométricas estaban tan bien dibujadas y puestas en excelente simetría, que le hacían preguntarse como las habían hecho–, yo no quería dudar de ti en aquellos años… a veces tu actitud dejaba mucho que desear –la juventud no era un escudo para su modo de proceder, aun así, podía defenderse diciendo que se sujetaba de una justificación para las cosas que hizo; para bien o para mal, todo ello fue ejecutado con la mejor de las intenciones.

–Todo fue culpa mía –reconfortar su consciencia de las cosas estúpidas de la época más bonita, era propicio para retomar una amistad que desplazaron a un abismo–. Sé que no confiabas en mí –agregó sentándose en el borde de su cama para acomodarse los zapatos negros que Yuuri le regaló en su más reciente cumpleaños–. Yo era un mujeriego incorregible… era obvio que pensaras que solo quería experimentar _otras sensaciones_.

–Me alegra saber que no me guardas rencor por eso –Yuuko detuvo los pasos que daba sin ganas y se recostó contra una pared. Las mejillas enrojecieron cuando su estómago rugió para exigirle una enorme hamburguesa con queso y mucha mayonesa, de un momento a otro su apetito retornó con una potencia implacable. Además, sus parpados le pesaban. Tenía sueño, hambre y necesitaba un baño.

–No –quizá al principio de sus negativas sí, pero no más–, me parece estúpido odiarte por eso –si tenía que aborrecer a una persona, sería al hombre que le devolvía el reflejo cuando se miraba en el espejo–, al contrario, debí haber luchado por demostrarte que lo amaba de verdad y no estaba jugando. Fui un idiota al comportarme como un patán –las memorias le jugaron una mala pasada y junto a ellas retornó la idea de ser rechazado.

Aunque su sociedad aceptaba la homosexualidad, todavía quedaba el prejuicio del amor entre personas del mismo sexo, sobre todo en Rusia, un país muy gobernado por la discriminación y la poca tolerancia. Al principio, le aterraba pensar que dirían los demás… Un ex mujeriego ¿homosexual? Vio su vida de universidad trasformada en cenizas de su propia miseria ¿Qué dirían sus padres de su _nueva ocurrencia_? Valía la pena sacrificar todo lo que lo convertía en un rey por un hombre que no tenía la certeza de que le correspondería.

Después de tantos años, Jean al fin tenía la respuesta que buscó como un tesoro y que se le había escapado de las manos…

–Jean, dejemos de hablar del pasado –Takeshi se acercó a su novia y depositó un beso en su frente antes de salir a buscar un restaurante donde comer. El hambre voraz los fastidiaba a los dos.

–Lo siento –con los cordones desatados y las ideas revueltas, Jean caviló el rumbo de su vida si no le hubiese dicho a Yuuko que amaba a Yuuri–, a veces olvido lo duró que fue para ti, para Yuuri y… –guardó silencio antes de pronunciar su nombre–, para Phichit –Yuuko comenzó a reír para ocultar el gran remezón que le causó oír la mención de ese muchacho. Con los años, ella aprendió a desenvolverse en el valioso arte de disfrazar la desdicha con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Las personas no veían más allá de un gesto apacible y eso le servía de coraza para que nadie la mirara con lastima.

–No fue duro –su máscara no se rompería, no cuando era tan feliz–, nosotros ya lo hemos superado –pese a ser convincente, Jean no se tragaba ese cuento infantil y poco creíble.

Tras anudar sus cordones usando la mano izquierda, el joven se levantó y caminó hasta el otro lado de su habitación. De uno de sus cajones sacó las llaves de su auto. Dándole una inspección rápida al desorden de sus cosas, él abandonó el cuarto semi a oscuras. Mientras caminaba en dirección a la salida, la línea telefónica permaneció en un silencio imperturbable que no se atrevió a romper. Solo escuchaba la irregular respiración de Yuuko entreverarse con el sufrimiento del que había sido víctima.

–Siempre fuiste la más fuerte de los tres –declaró, haciendo añicos la tensión adormecedora a la que eran sometidos–, por eso sacaste a Yuuri adelante y lo protegiste como si fueras una madre. Tú también lo amas, de una forma tan distinta… que es mucho más pura que mi modo de atesorarlo.

–Perdón Jean, perdóname –gimió poniendo su mano libre sobre sus labios, saliendo del control de sus sentimientos–, si yo no hubiese intervenido… – ¡Dios santo! Como se arrepentía de sus errores–, quizá Yuuri nunca habría conocido al malvado de Viktor, quizá no habría sufrido tanto.

– ¿De qué hablas? –Jean guardó las llaves en su bolsillo y se quedó frente a la puerta de su departamento, petrificado. Sabía que no le gustaría lo que le dirían a continuación, a pesar de eso, esperó las revelaciones con una impaciencia comparable a la de un anciano frente la muerte.

–Hay muchas cosas que no sabes y preferí no decírtelas –expresó mordiéndose las uñas–, Yuuri tampoco ha querido decirte nada –inhaló y exhaló–. Es mejor que lo sepas, para que hagas lo posible por divorciarlos…

– ¿Lo que me ocultan tiene que ver con sus motivos para separarse de Viktor? –meditar los sucesos desempeñados frente a su visión atenta, no le serviría para darse la noción cercana a la verdad, ya que nada relevante fue captado por su perspicacia. Yuuko afirmó a su pregunta temblorosa, meneando la cabeza, a pesar de saber que Jean no la vería hacer ese mohín.

Con la mandíbula apretada y el estómago contraído, ideó como comunicarle los hechos que desencadenaron esa maraña de infortunio, aunque batalló en conseguir su objetivo, no encontraba la ilación correcta de alguna oración. Se hallaba perdida en las profundidades de un inmenso bosque oscuro y sin salida visible, a la luz de la luna llena, oyendo los maullidos martirizantes de su propia maldición.

–Tenemos el deber de alejarlo del maldito demonio llamado Viktor, por su bienestar psicológico –revertir el tiempo no le era posible para sus extensos conocimientos, y cambiar el destino de Yuuri dependía únicamente de su recuperación, y de las cosas que haría así se condenara al infierno.

" _Viktor era una inoculación nociva para su raciocinio. Era tóxico como una plaga y adictivo, igual que un narcótico. Un veneno que lo mataba lentamente… un mal que no tenía cura"._

– ¡Tienes que contarme la verdad! –demandó en una exclamación de hablar inestable, estirando la mano para girar la perilla de su puerta. La creciente incertidumbre empañaba su rostro con resignación y falta de tranquilidad–, ya no aguanto de tantas mentiras y secretos –la compostura desapareció de sus manos y fue sustituida por el temblor de su pecho.

–Te diré todo –manifestó sintiendo la insistente mirada de Takeshi, que ya había regresado, admirándola con aprobación. Ellos estaban convencidos de que harían lo correcto. Confiarle un secreto ante la luz del respeto, era más que urgente. Ella suspiro–, antes de escuchar, estas forzado a jurar que guardaras cada palabra en un baúl que jamás volverás a abrir…

–El paciente está consciente –les informó el médico, revisando el tablón color crema donde las enfermeras apuntaron todo lo sucedido en las veinticuatro horas desde su despertar–, aunque solo observa a su alrededor, le puedo aseverar que es un gran avance.

– ¿De verdad no es malo que solo haga eso? –el médico le dedicó una mirada de compresión a la jovencita que permanecía abrazada a su prometido.

–Para nada –respondió quitando la vista de los apuntes–, es muy bueno –y sorprendente que se recuperara a esa velocidad–, con los días empezará a recuperar las funciones de sus sentidos, es normal que no hable o escuche. Dentro de unos minutos le terminaremos de hacer los exámenes para saber si será es permanente –añadió sin hacer mucho énfasis en el tipo de pruebas.

– ¡¿Puede ser permanente?! –Prorrumpieron con las voces afligidas y llenas de exaltación–. ¿Se va a recuperar?

–Solo los días lo dirán –reveló el hombre canoso, con el flemático carácter otorgado por los años en los que llevaba desempeñando tan cansada profesión–, cuando le explicamos sobre las consecuencias del coma inducido, también les hablé de los efectos secundarios de usar _barbitúricos_.

–No le reclamo nada, doctor –Jean decidió tomar la posta de la conversación–, nosotros lo sabíamos muy bien –avaló pidiéndole a Dios que no los abandonara en medio de una tormenta tropical–, solo queremos que él este muy bien.

–Lo va a estar, solo deben ser pacientes –él intentaba convencerse de que su afirmación era real, aunque no había nada seguro–. Vaya a descansar, señorita –se refirió a Yuuko–, ya estoy harto de ver su cara todos los días –bromeó para arrancar una sonrisa de ese rostro inexpresivo–, el paciente ya despertó y nosotros nos haremos cargo.

–Gracias por todo doctor –se animó a hablar el callado Takeshi. El prefería no intervenir. Ser un simple espectador, que captaba todo desde un gran palco, era lo más idóneo.

–No hay que agradecer –permitiéndose ser más cercano, el médico le dio una palmada al hombro de Jean–, es mi trabajo y me complace mucho salvar a las personas, y más si son tan jóvenes como su amigo.

Yuuko y Jean tomaron una profunda respiración a medida que el inminente encuentro les daba alcance, luego de cuatro días largos, los dos entrarían a ver a Yuuri a su habitación. Tenían ese permiso porque su estado había evolucionado bastante rápido. Todavía no podía desempeñar ciertas habilidades, como caminar y comer solo; no obstante, el doctor insistía en que su sistema motor debía descansar, había pasado un mes postrado en una cama, eso no era nada sencillo de asimilar de un día para otro.

Él ya hablaba, sí, pero quizá no sería tan entendible su forma de conversar.

–Hola Yuuri –dijeron al unísono, mostrando una afable sonrisa mientras le mostraban unas rosas blancas. Un bello obsequio de la señora Ekaterina y Georgi. El joven entrecerró los ojos y los inspeccionó minuciosamente, no usar sus lentes hacía más complicada su labor de reconocer sus rostros.

–Soy Yuuko –la joven dio un paso adelante, recordando las palabras de la enfermera: _"Probablemente no sepa quiénes son, es indispensable que no se alteren, ya que eso es normal"_ –, tu mejor amiga, casi tu hermana –explicó cuando ella continuó acercándose.

–Yo soy Jean, también soy tu amigo –sumó su corta presentación, quedándose a una respetable distancia.

– ¿Jean y Yuuko? –titubeó poniendo sus labios, resecos y rajados por la falta de lubricación, de costado, obligándose a desenterrar de un hoyo los recuerdos que su mente ennegrecida producto de los golpes que sufrió en el accidente de tránsito.

–Sí, Jean y Yuuko, tus mejores amigos –Yuuko abrió su cartera y sacó un pequeño estuche en los que guardaba un par de lentes nuevos, ya que los suyos se rompieron en el accidente. Cuidando no molestarlo, se acercó y se los puso. Yuuri movió la cabeza de lado a lado y su panorama se aclaró.

–Jean y Yuuko –repitió varias veces, sonriendo al reconocer los rasgos de ambas faces, cuando un rayo lo iluminó dándole los recuerdos que necesitaba, su rostro dibujó un nuevo semblante–, mis amigos… chicos… –sollozó sin entender por qué. Poniendo ambas manos en el pecho, intentó aplacar el dolor que se cernía sobre su piel.

Sin aguardar a que dijera una frase más, Yuuko se lanzó a los brazos de Yuuri para demostrarle todo su cariño. No le importaba traspasar los límites de su espacio personal, ya habría tiempo para pedir disculpas por su comportamiento inapropiado.

–Yuuko –la abrazó con la intensidad de un huracán en medio del desierto. Recordando el extraño calor de hermanos que también percibía cuando, rara vez, Mari le permitía acercarse–. ¿Qué hago aquí? –pronunció su duda cuando ella se alejó para acariciar sus mejillas hundidas. Él también había adelgazado.

–Tuviste un accidente –le contó Jean, siendo más tajante de lo que le habría gustado ser. Estaba absorto y su poco manejo emocional, no le ayudaba en ese tipo de situación–. Que fue provocado por mi irresponsabilidad –tragó saliva. Si Yuuri no se recuperaba del todo, nunca se lo perdonaría.

–No le hagas caso –Yuuko giró unos segundos y censuró su comportamiento–, tuviste un accidente, que fue una horrible casualidad. Lo que interesa es que ya estás mucho mejor y eso es lo único en lo que nos concentraremos.

– ¿Hace cuánto pasó ese accidente? –Yuuko entrelazó sus manos y las apretó con fuerza.

–Un poco más de un mes –al ver la alarma encenderse en sus pupilas, adicionó a la oración para no crear pánico–: pero casi todo ya está solucionado, no tienes que asustarte.

–No entiendo –las jaquecas y la bruma espesa limitaban su entendimiento–, yo siento que ha pasado poco tiempo –era una sensación de solo haber tenido una cortísima siesta–. Hace unos días me di cuenta que estaba aquí, las enfermeras fueron muy amables y me trataron muy bien… lo malo es que no me dijeron nada que me ayudara a comprender mi situación –técnicamente eso fue lo que dijo, porque a decir verdad, las oraciones que pronunció, fueron bastante desordenadas.

–No estabas tan recuperado como ahora, eso las motivó a dejarte descansar –sin soportar la distancia minia que había entre las unión de sus manos, Jean eliminó los centímetros que le servían de barrera, hasta quedar al pie de la cama.

–Quiero que me cuenten que ha pasado en estas últimas semanas –exhortó, sintiendo que una parte de su vida le había sido robada.

–Nada importante –el joven que expresaba su amor con fugaces conexiones de miradas, cuadró los hombros–. Solo que Yuuko ha dormido poco y casi no ha comido por estar aquí todo el día –Yuuko se avergonzó por quedar al descubierto.

– ¿No había nadie que la releve?

–Estaba Georgi, Takeshi y yo –enumeró a los que consideraba amigos. Viktor y Chris también se habían ofrecido a dormir en el hospital; no obstante, ninguno accedió a recibir su apoyo. Jean hizo una mueca–, ya la debes conocer, ella no permitió que nos quedáramos más de una vez –el calor de la habitación provocó que Jean aflojara el nudo de la corbata a rayas que usaba. La costumbre de vestir traje a veces le era insoportable.

–Imagino que Yuuko estuvo gritándole a todos que eran unos ineptos –la diversión en su comentario fue el detonante para que la chica se sintiera en plenitud. Su felicidad estaba completa si Yuuri sonreía. Ese había sido el legado que recibió de alguien a quien había adorado como si fuese de su propia sangre, y aunque le costara lágrimas, ella cumpliría su demanda al pie de la letra; hasta que su último suspiro fuera expulsado de su cuerpo.

" _Que tu único objetivo sea que su rostro jamás sufra al quedarse sin una sonrisa alumbrando su espinoso camino. No permitas que las sollozos lo trasformen en una coraza vacía y triste, sin propósitos por los que luchar en su vida. Busca su felicidad sobre cualquier motivo trascendental. Suena egoísta viniendo de mí… por favor, dale algo que yo ya no tengo el valor de continuar…"_

¿Continuar qué? ¿Buscando? ¿Creando? Aquella interrogante desplegada a partir de un mensaje incompleto, no la dejaba descansar ni cuándo intentaba dormía en los brazos de la persona que alejaba sus pesadillas. Aun así, la tarea encomendada con fervor, seguía su curso y no la dejaría a medias.

– ¿Qué clase de suero te dieron para que adivines? –Jean alzó la mano y señaló la bolsa pequeña a la que todavía estaba conectado por vía venosa.

–Yo conozco a Yuuko, sé cómo es cuando se enoja y pierde el control –le recordó sintiéndose como su pequeño hermano consentido, forzándose a no reír, ya que en cualquier momento, ella explotaría.

– ¡Si me ibas a tachar de loca, mejor te hubieses quedado en coma! –ella frunció el ceño aparentando un enojo imposible de calmar. Los tres se quedaron mudos por la _frase ruda_ dicha por la dulce Yuuko, antes de reír como uno pandilla de psicópatas.

A partir de ello, sus acercamientos fueron profundizándose hasta parecer cualquier charla común, en cualquier día o lugar. Por un momento, olvidaron el estado de salud de Yuuri.

–Aún tengo una duda –expuso Yuuri, quitándose los lentes, para secarse el sudor acumulado en el puente de su nariz, lo agitaba reír en esa proporciones.

– ¿Qué sucede? –Inquirieron los dos, atentos antes cualquier imprevisto–. ¿Te duele algo? –Sentados a cada lado de la cama: Jean a la derecha, Yuuko a la izquierda, y Yuuri, obviamente, en medio; los jóvenes se prepararon para salir corriendo en busca de ayuda médica. Ante su nerviosismo, el muchacho negó que sintiera algún tipo de malestar.

–Ustedes dicen que hace un mes que estoy internado aquí, pero…

–Pero… –remedaron temiendo que preguntara por _ese deleznable_ hombre, que merecía estar sepultado diez mil metro bajo tierra. Yuuri no pretendía crear expectativa, simplemente que aún le faltaba ordenar los términos para poder manifestar sus ideas.

–No le han avisado a mi madre, a Mari o a Phichit que iban a venir –no verlos revoloteando a su alrededor le sumaba extrañeza a su internamiento. Quería tener a su mejor amigo molestándolo y abrazándolo–, me parece raro que no hayan venido a visitarme junto con ustedes ¿Dónde están? ¿Ellas siguen en Japón y Phichit en Tailandia?

Las cuerdas vocales de Yuuko perdieron la movilidad para definir la magnitud del horror que la convirtió en un cuerpo inmóvil, y el color sano de sus mejillas se esfumó de un instante a otro, dejando como protagonista a una palidez insana, comparable a la tonalidad de un papel. Por un instante, la joven quiso morir… el rostro inocente de Yuuri no reflejaba la intensión de jugarles una broma. Además ¿Quién sería capaz de mentir así?

Tal parecía que él había preferido desechar de su memoria _aquello_ que le produjo la punzante sensación de agonía, que aun después de tantos años, persistía martirizándolo…


	9. Capítulo Ocho: Vete

*Capítulo Ocho: "Vete"

–Es momento de que te vayas –le susurró una voz, pérdida en los confines de la oscuridad, exhortándolo a percibir un temor inquebrantable cribarse en los músculos relajados de sus brazos entrelazados–. Me escuchas –preguntó, instigándolo a que abriera los ojos. Él, rezando en su interior, se centró en las facciones largas del rostro que se encontraba a centímetros del suyo–, debes irte cuanto antes –y ante su petición, la perplejidad se hizo presente en su trémula mirada. La expresión trastornada de la persona que se dirigía a él con tanta alarma, hizo que tragara saliva con dificultad. Temblado bajo las cobijas, él pudo ser observado gracias a la indulgencia de la luz azulina que se filtraba por la ventana sin cortinas de su pequeña habitación. Su actitud lo estremeció desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los dedos, ella lo hacía por su bien, pero seguía siendo pavoroso–, vete ya mismo –le exigió la mujer, quitándole las sabanas que lo cubrían y tomándolo de los hombros para que se levantara lo más rápido posible. El muchachito emitió un gritito de dolor cuando sus manos y rodillas golpearon el suelo; aun así, caer en esa posición impidió que se magullara el rostro–, vamos niño, no te quedes allí –lo reprendió mientras lo ayudaba a alzarse de su miserable situación, cosa irónica, ya que por su culpa, el niño sentía dolor en las partes afectadas por el choque.

–Pero no quiero irme, quiero dormir –titubeó cuando estuvo completamente erguido, respirando con dificultad y dejando oír sibilancias de su pecho. Él elevó el mentón y buscó en los ojos azules de esa mujer tan parecida a él, algún tipo de reacción humana; sin embargo, solo halló una gélida indiferencia y una extensa desolación.

Para empeorar su situación, en momentos de temor semejantes a ese, los ataques de asma asechaban su sistema respiración. Además, le preocupaba que salir por la ventana a esas horas de la noche, arruinara su salud ya deteriorada por los malos hábitos de las personas que vivían en esa casa.

–Hazme caso –le pidió empujándolo hacia la pared central, donde reposaba el angosto ventanal por el que con dificultad entraba su cuerpo. Poniendo toda su fuerza en las plantas de sus pies, el niño peleó para que no lo moviera; no obstante, ella era más alta y fornida, sin muchos sacrificios, hizo que se desplazara en contra de su voluntad hasta casi estar apoyado en la pared. La batalla de poderes, concluyó en forma intempestiva y los dos se quedaron callados cuando escucharon los pasos del monstruo resonar en el pasillo que llevaba a la dirección de su cuarto–. ¡Lárgate mocoso! –ordenó la mujer, mientras lo jalaba del brazo con brusquedad, su apretón fue tan fuerte, que estaba asegurado que tendría un moretón a la mañana siguiente–. Vamos –gritó retirando los pestillos y alzando el vidrio que impedía el ingreso del aire.

En medio de la discusión, el terror fulminante reinó sin oponentes entre las cuatro paredes que los encerraban como animales ante un depredador. Aunque la puerta que los mantenía _protegidos_ , siguió cerrada, la ya conocida tonada de cuatro sonidos de un silbido, los perturbó hasta dejarlos sumidos en un sitio muy cercano a los dominios de la locura…

–Tengo miedo –confesó a medida que un líquido caliente se deslizaba por su entrepierna. Fue una humedad tibia, que a los pocos segundos se enfrió–. No quiero irme –repitió reprimiendo los sollozos que solo empeoraban la opresión que comenzaba a sentir en el pecho.

–Te lo imploro –no aguantaría seguir bajo esa faceta de falsa tranquilidad–, vete –la mujer se sentó en cuclillas y acarició sus cabellos para reconfortarlo–, corre lo más veloz que puedas y si se sientes mal, usa el nebulizador –la mujer sacó el curioso objeto del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo entregó en las manos, para que posteriormente, él lo guardara en el doblez improvisado en su chaqueta de dormir–. Ahora vete –el niño se dispuso a acatar su mandato temiendo lo peor. Con las terminaciones nerviosas sufriendo todo tipo de sensaciones, se escurrió por la ventana, hasta que estuvo en la cornisa de la casa. Para cualquiera habría sido una locura bajar de ese modo, pero el niño ya se había perfeccionado en las habilidades de escapar por la ventana.

El pequeño, confiando en su equilibrio, caminó por ese diminuto espacio hasta que alcanzó unas irregularidades que lo ayudaron a resbalar por la columna del primer piso, el niño sintió su corazón calmarse cuando se vio muy cerca del suelo.

– ¡NO BAJES! –exclamaron con desesperación, desde la ventana; pero ya era demasiado tarde, sus pies descalzos ya habían tocado el césped seco del jardín delantero de su casa.

–Así que esta era la manera en la que escapabas de mí, mocoso cobarde –el niño ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para pedir auxilio o correr, ya que una grandes manos lo tomaron de los cabellos y lo arrastraron por todo el suelo. El niño se lamentó de su desgracia, solo levantó la mirada al firmamento y pidió algún tipo de socorro divino, que nuevamente no llegó.

Una vez dentro de ese infierno en la tierra, sin importarle el daño que pudiera causarle, él lanzó su cuerpo indefenso contra uno de los sillones que reposaban en la estancia. Quejándose por la falta de aire, él escuchó unos pasos apresurados bajar las escaleras, procurando ser pertinentes para impedir la realización de una maldad.

–Por favor, a él no le hagas nada –se ahogó en sus propias suplicas en busca de perdón–, todo fue idea mía –la mujer se atañó cualquier culpabilidad con tal de expiarlo de su venganza.

–Claro que todo fue idea tuya –aseveró avanzando muy despacio, para enfrentarse a la culpable de darle una mala fortuna.

La puerta abierta que daba hacia la calle, le brindó la iluminación suficiente para que captara el espectáculo que se presentaba en un escenario destruido por la brutalidad de un ser, que no podía ser considerado un hombre. Él tenía la alternativa de escapar de los abismos del mundo apocalíptico en el que habitaba, pero era consciente de que si ponía una sola extremidad fuera de esa casa, la tortura para ella sería doblemente encarnizada…

Sumido y encadenado en la más profunda lobreguez, él puso ambas manos sobre sus labios morados por golpes del pasado, con tal de acallar la pesadumbre que desencadenaba todo lo que veían sus inocentes ojos. En un intento por conservar la escasa cordura que lo mantenía atado a la bondad, imaginó los recuerdos que aguardaba como un pilar espiritual, añorando con pesimismo, la época en la que habían sido una verdadera _familia feliz_ …


	10. Capítulo Nueve: Detrás de la verdad

*Capítulo Nueve: "Detrás de la verdad se esconde una mentira"

— _Duerme sin temer, mi amado bebé. Yo estoy aquí para socorrerte del peligro_ —Viktor abrió sus enormes ojos azules bañados con una sustancia trasparente que empapó su rostro; al mismo tiempo que evocaba sobre la piel de su mejilla, el tenue toque de unas manos adormecedoras, capaces de afianzar sus deseos de continuar viviendo.

Respirando con dificultad y batallando para no romper en sollozos inconsolables, él joven se repitió, en silencio, que lo mejor era no recordar pasajes estrechos por lo que nunca recorrería otra vez _: "A veces el olvido era la única salida para poder ser feliz"._

Una prolongada y extenuante sensación de cansancio embargó sus entrañas hasta dejarlas reducidas a polvo, cuando al fin pudo calmar las agitaciones de sus pulmones.

La maestría del sufrimiento involuntario que desesperanzaba sus cándidos sentimientos, consumió su cuerpo mientras despertaba su cabalidad del letargo más insoportable que tuvo en las semanas más largas a las que tuvo que sobrevivir.

Fueron horas, minutos, segundos en los que fingió que podía conciliar el sueño sin la presencia de su adorable esposo, para su desgracia, aquella hazaña no fue cumplida. El insomnio no tenía un contrincante digno que pudiese vencerlo en un simple parpadeo.

Viktor, desplazando la imagen de su madre a un rincón muy alejado, intentó mover los brazos, mas no lo consiguió. Le resultaba cómico, pero se sentía más agotado que antes de recostarse en la cama. Dormir en ese tipo de condiciones no era sano para ningún ser humano, menos para él.

—Odio tener esos _recuerdos_ —se dijo con un tinte apagado de voz por los temblores que aun golpeaban su cuerpo, resumiendo el malestar causado por las memorias que todavía revoloteaban de un lado a otro dentro de su cabeza.

Viktor elevó los puños a su rostro para restregar sus ojos todavía adormilados y húmedos por los lamentos atravesados en su corazón.

Realizando esa acción, él se preguntó si ya había tenido suficiente de karma.

El hombre de cortos cabellos, no negaría que gran parte de su niñez se destacó entre las demás por ser una verdadera mierda y todo eso marcó la ruta que tomó el resto de sus decisiones.

Vivir con moretones en la cara y en las rodillas fue lo de menos… la escena que todavía lo perseguía para atormentarlo, era una cicatriz con la que tendría que cargar por el resto de su miserable vida.

Si Yakov y Lilia no hubiesen estado allí cuando su mayor desgracia ocurrió ¿Qué habría sido de él estando en esas condiciones? Probablemente habría muerte de hambre y frío, o en el peor de los casos…

No, no era dable ser persiste en formular vidas imaginarias a partir de un tonta conjetura.

Viktor, el pecador por excelencia, levantó la espalda del colchón y meneó la cabeza, buscando la manera de eliminar el grito desgarrador que resonaba desde los confines de su cerebro, que además, arañaba su cordura y exterminaba su paz.

No, por la piedad de todos los ángeles del cielo, él no quería ni pensar en los acontecimientos oscuros de su pasado enterrado en el pozo más profundo del dolor, ya tenía suficiente con los problemas que lo asolaban en esa etapa de su adultez para retomar la pelea que todavía libraba con los recuerdos que permanecían latentes de día y de noche.

El hombre resopló y maldijo por lo bajo al hilar la secuencia de imágenes impregnadas en sus pupilas. Durante el último mes, Viktor había desempolvado sus temores de la niñez. Las pesadillas vivientes que eclipsaban su sonrisa a cada momento, persistían desde el inicio de su separación, y la única persona que podía alejarlas, no dormía junto a él, ni siquiera quería volverlo a ver.

Esos pensamientos eran mucho más poderosos que la placida imagen de Yuuri sonriéndole ampliamente, la vida de antaño solamente se dedicaban a mancillar los momentos bellos que creó a base del llanto y sangre ajena, podía aseverar, que la opción de no dormir jamás, era más viable que cualquier otra.

Sentándose contra la banda de la cama, él se removió inquieto al escuchar el ring ton de su celular sonar fuerte y claro, perturbando el reposo tétrico de su habitación todavía en penumbras.

Él estiró la mano hacia su cómoda y tomó el móvil; sin fijarse en el número que mostraba la pantalla, Viktor contestó la llamada con esa voz sin vida y rasposa que mostraba su insignificancia personal.

—Diga —susurró levantando la mirada hacia el techo de la alcoba—, hola —habló cambiando la tonada de su inquebrantable malestar. No iba a dejar que el receptor del otro lado de la línea se mofara del desmoronamiento de cada partícula de su ser.

—Viktor, necesitamos aclarar mucha cosas —le respondió un sujeto bastante apacible, cuidando parecer más cordial de lo normal—, por favor, no vayas a colgarme —pidió conociendo el temperamento desequilibrado del hombre que era su amigo desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

Viktor caviló la posibilidad de actuar de la forma en la que él no quería, pero la curiosidad pudo más que el orgullo.

—Supongo que quieres disculparte por tu actitud pasada, _amigo_ —resopló con la ironía propia de un hombre de su edad. No iba a disculparlo y menos después de ponerse de parte de la histérica de Yuuko.

—No pretendo excusar lo que te hice en el hospital —advirtió con el fin de limar las asperezas desde el inicio de la conversación, lo que menos procuraba era ganarse la enemistad de Viktor, al menos no del Viktor que él conocía—, pero puedo asegurarte que tuve motivos muy fuertes para adoptar esa actitud contigo ese día en especial —se defendió, convencido de que tenía la razón en cuanto al tema que los ponía en distintos lados del tablero—, dejemos esa historia aparte por al menos unos minutos, que ese no es el motivo por el que te llamo —emitió Georgi.

Sentado frente a la computadora de su despacho, él alzó la mirada de la pantalla para recibir una taza de café de manos de su querida mucama.

—Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece? —pareció no interesarse por las patrañas que soltaría Georgi; no obstante, la región calculadora que lo identificaba como un hombre peligroso, lo exhortó a escucharlo con suma atención para rescatar la noticia más relevante.

—Hace unos días Yuuri despertó —enfatizó la palabra _despertó_ para causar mayor revuelo en sus emociones de por si alteradas debido a muchos factores, entre ellos, la incertidumbre.

Al principio, incapaz de procesar las ideas a mayor rapidez de lo habitual, Viktor creyó que todo se trataba de una broma de muy mal gusto hecha con el fin de tomarlo como un reverendo idiota. Una tontería igual a las que Georgi le agradaba gastar en la adolescencia, pero pronto la hipótesis que salvaguardaba su tranquilidad quedó descartada. Siendo conscientes y razonando con la cabeza fría: ¿Qué diablos ganaba Georgi inventando semejante patraña?

Nada, solo quedar como un mentiroso de talla magistral frente a la persona que podía destruirlo con solo abrir la boca. No le convenía provocarlo con mentiras y él lo sabía.

—Eso no puede ser cierto —musitó perdiendo el avance delimitado que lo mantenía dentro de los territorios hostiles de la cordura. Su rostro, con algunas marcas debido a su reciente sueño, se desfiguró en una expresión viviente de incredulidad, que se gestó ante el pensamiento estúpido de que seguía soñando—, es mentira —nuevamente luchó por creer en sus propias palabras—. Si fuera así, Chris me lo habría dicho.

—Lo dudo mucho —Georgi lo contradijo sintiendo que estaba cometiendo un grave error al revelarle esa información, pero el correo electrónico que recibió una hora antes era mucho más importante que la lealtad que le podía tener a Yuuko o al mismo Yuuri.

" _A veces es mejor opción sacrificar a un solo soldado antes que al ejercito completo"._

—No entiendo, no entiendo… —prefería no hacerlo, ya que de esa forma conservaría la confianza que empezaba a deslizarse de sus manos en dirección a la nada—, él estuvo yendo al hospital todos los días y en ningún momento me habló de ello —la confusión se hizo un espacio enorme en su corazón a medida que buscaba entre las capas de la oscuridad, dada por la ignorancia, un indicio de comprensión.

—Chris ya lo sabía —Georgi se consideró una basura fétida y despreciable al traicionar a un hombre inocente; sin embargo, al leer el nuevo mensaje que arribó a su bandeja de entrada, cualquier duda se disipó ante la pérdida de la poca paciencia de la que era dueño. No ganaría la guerra sin realizar algún sacrifico menor—, nosotros lo obligamos a que no te dijera nada porque Yuuri aún estaba delicado y si te decíamos, lógicamente irías a verlo, y no nos resultó favorable. Era necesario que nadie fuera a perturbarlo —al menos de ese modo disminuiría el nivel de molestia de Viktor, aunque la verdad era que la idea de ocultarle su salida del coma, había sido dada por Chris.

Chris apreciaba a Viktor como a un hermano de sangre, un chico al que siempre le sería leal por las múltiples virtudes que poseía. A pesar de todo ello, y de no conocer el delito del que todos sus conocidos lo culpaban, Chris siempre sintió cierta desconfianza por él.

La sensación brumosa y nada calmante de peligro cercano, se intensificó luego de presenciar un hecho que a lo largo de los años de su amistad, él quiso pensar que malinterpretó. Al encontrarse a tantos metros de distancia, su vista pudo haberle jugado una mala pasada…

No estaba ciego.

No era un tonto, aun así, lo mejor era fingir que ambos defectos le pertenecían.

— ¡¿Por qué, por qué me ocultan tantas cosas?! —Se preguntó Viktor, bajando el mentón y con el desconsuelo asumiendo el control de cada uno de sus movimientos—. Yo no hice nada malo contra Yuuri para que intenten alejarme de su lado.

" _Lo protegió contra las inclemencias de sus lágrimas y le brindó el consuelo que necesitaba con desesperación desde el momento en que la desgracia tocó su puerta. Entre sus brazos, abrigó el alma congelada de un ser electrizado y detenido en el tiempo, estático en un mundo pedregoso e infértil. Le devolvió la vida con un beso que consiguió que su sangre circulara con mayor vitalidad. Le dio todo y él se convirtió en nada"._

—No discutiré contigo por ese tema —cortó la profundización de sus palabras, no estaba en sus planes desarrollar algún tipo de rencor por Viktor y menos cuando él había cometido más errores de los que avergonzarse y suplicar redención de rodillas—, si te digo esto es porque considero nuestra amistad como algo importante —una afirmación del todo disfrazada—, además, creo a pesar de lo ocurrido, mereces saber que él se está recuperando.

—Georgi —amparado por parte de la sombra de un enorme fantasma en medio del amanecer, _amparado_ , esa fue la única palabra que gobernó cada palmo de su mente en aquel momento de agonía, un instante caótico en el que hallaba una cuerda de la cual sostenerse con las manos ensangrentadas—, gracias por no ocultarme su condición de salud, gracias por decirme que mi Yuuri ya está despierto — _"No estoy solo_ ", pensó más equivocado que nunca.

—No me lo agradezcas, sabes que mi amistad no es gratis —sus ilusiones cayeron al suelo y se hicieron añicos al impactar contra el duro concreto de la realidad.

Le resultó un acto desinteresado y tan bello, que por un fugaz segundo se preguntó si podía confiar en Georgi con los ojos cerrados.

—Suponía que tu bondad no podía llegar a tan alto nivel, de lo contrario no serías Georgi Popovich, el hombre que me ha solapado cada una de mis fechorías —la punzante idea de recibir una encomienda nada inocente por parte de su amigo, le pareció un precio justo a pagar. Después de todo, el panorama le indicaba que todavía tenía la carta libre para depositar en él un minúsculo grano de respeto—, sin rodeos, dime ¿Qué información quieres que te proporcione? –desligándose del comportamiento infantil y patético que le servía como mascará, Viktor se dirigió a él con la voz grave que en muy pocas ocasiones sacaba a relucir.

Georgi esbozó una sonrisa por la excelente deducción de Viktor. El dinero no servía para poner al mundo a sus pies, la plata no era nada en comparación al poder que le daba ser dueño del conocimiento. Palpando la uniformidad del suelo que planeaba recorrer, Popovich aprovechó la situación para hacerse acreedor de un secreto que lo intrigaba.

—Lo único que pediré a cambio, es que me digas todo lo que sabes de los Sokolov…

 _Nota kawaii:_

Holiiiiii chicas :D cómo están uwu espero que bien

Disculpen que el capítulo sea corto (era más largo) pero lo corté porque ya no me daba tiempo para editarlo todo, en compensación por mi demora y las pocas páginas del cap revelaré dos cosas (?)

1\. El sueño pasado (el capítulo anterior) tiene muchooooooo que ver con la separación de Viktor y Yuuri.

2\. Miren este video –tengo una obsesión con Sia, y justo esta canción dice muchos cosas referente a la historia– XDD

watch?v=qrFx9fcka1M

Gracias por leer, ya nos estaremos leyendo pronto.


	11. Capítulo Diez: Phichit

*Capítulo Diez: " Phichit"

—Tienes un sonrisa muy cándida y hermosa, siento que estoy viendo un ángel —sus intenciones fueron claras cuando decidió decirle un alago tan natural; él, sin detener los lentos pasos que los dirigían a un lugar desconocido del enorme parque de diversiones, suspiró por la súbita alegría que lo embargaba. El sujeto que lo acompañaba, iniciaba la charla con la intención de romper la tensión que se cernía sobre los dos—. Eres mucho más bello de lo que la aparentas en tu foto de perfil —hizo una pausa—, las cámaras no hacen justicia a tu hermosura —Phichit dejó de beber su refresco de fresas y se sonrojó al recibir semejante halago, incluso, en el frío del anochecer, él percibía un extraño y cálido cosquilleo elevándose desde una oscuridad impenetrable, para subir al encuentro de su rostro—. ¿Dije algo malo? —cuestionó él, al denotar el ligero nerviosismo reafirmarse en su acompañante, temor e inseguridad que confundió con incomodidad.

—No —meneó la cabeza, levantando la mirada para encontrarse con aquellos ojos tentados que consumían su cordura y lo hacían tan débil frente a una pasión desmesurada—, no has dicho nada malo _—"Aunque sí muy vergonzoso",_ pensó con las mejillas ardiendo en vergüenza volcánica—, solo que me siento algo raro —y es que la inocencia de aquel joven no se comparaba con la expectante sensación de peligro que recorría cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas—. Nadie me ha sido tan sincero jamás.

—Si te incomodan mis palabras, no temas en decirme, yo dejaré de hablar si me lo pides —insistió para no caer en un juego de voluntades que solo terminaría distanciándolos y consumiendo la confianza que habían logrado sedimentar con mucho sacrificio y horas de conversación, a veces, tontas—, nos conocemos desde hace unos meses y...

—De verdad, no me incómoda —Phichit lo cortó para dejarle de dar tantas vueltas a ese asunto sin la mayor relevancia para ninguno de los dos. El joven de cabellos negros soltó un suspiro—. Honestamente, estoy muy angustiado por este encuentro —todavía le costaba mucho llamar a esa salida de modo apropiado—, me da miedo no ser, ni asemejarme un poco a lo que imaginabas.

—No —él agacho la cabeza y sonrió con la naturalidad de un seductor. Cuando volvió a la postura normal, su expresión carismática se había esfumado—, claro que no eres lo que imaginaba —Phichit palideció al oír las palabras que lo llenaron de pavor desde que aquel encuentro se programó—, eres mucho mejor —agregó deshaciendo esa faceta de seriedad que no se combinaba con su carácter afable.

—Eres muy cruel —expresó con el corazón latiendo a una velocidad impresionante—, ¡Estaba muy asustado y encima te burlas de mí! —le reclamó con cada uno de los sentimientos desbordando tristeza y desesperación. Su acompañante, al notar que su broma de mal gusto sobrepasó los límites, ideó una acción que lo tranquilizaría.

Phichit aguantó la respiración en el tiempo detenido que duró la percepción de aquel acto, un par de brazos lo atrajeron para aprisionarlo contra un pecho que le dio el sosiego que las noches en vela le quitaron, con el fin de martirizarlo y hacerle creer que estaba fallando a la sociedad por ser "extraño".

—Sé que decir esto es prácticamente una locura, pero quiero que sepas que eres muy importante para mí —el tailandés denotó su corazón perdido en la locura del descubrimiento de una pasión mutua—, llegaste a mi vida cuando más necesitaba apoyo y jamás olvidaré que tus mensajes alegraron mi vida —musitó sin dejar que la conexión limitada de sus cuerpos se rompiera de modo improvisado.

Phichit había sufrido tanto cargando, en absoluta soledad, con aquel secreto que desgarraba su alma, ¿Qué pensarían sus amigos al descubrir su orientación sexual? Tal vez, la indudable hombría de Jean lo humillaría, y aunque Yuuri no actuaba desde la maldad, probablemente lo censuraría por las tradiciones con las que había sido criado.

— _El amor es sumamente puro y distinto en cada corazón, Phichit —la suave voz Yuuko estuvo allí para calmar la tempestad de su corazón; ella, acariciando sus mejillas y secándole las lágrimas, detuvo las inmensas ganas que él tenía de desvanecerse en el olvido—. El amor viene en distintos tamaños, texturas, sabores y aromas, es tan diverso que a veces matiza tu vida de acuerdo a tu razón—su amiga sonrió—. No debes adaptar tus sentimientos a la sociedad, solo tienes que moldearlos a la belleza de tu alma, porque ningún amor es malo. Lo terrible es no amar —su mirada se entristeció—, pero recuerda que hay gente que no sabe comprender algo sumamente sencillo, por el simple hecho de que ellos no saben que significa entregarse en cuerpo y alma._

— ¿En qué piensas? —preguntó su acompañante, fijando toda su atención, mirándolo más allá de sus facciones delicadas, tan parecidas al tenue rocío de la mañana.

—Me alegra de haberte conocido en ese sitio web —quería controlar las palabras que imperaban por salir de sus labios, pero llegado el momento, durante el cual era dominado por una fuerza superior, le era imposible guardar silencio—, pensé que sería imposible conocer una persona con quien tener una relación amanea —las incontables decepciones que sufrió por escoger la foto incorrecta—, y llegaste tú y me hiciste ver que no todo estaba perdido.

—A mí también me alegra que llegaras a ese sitio —soltó un suspiro, era como si recordase lo sucedido aquel día—, y que contestaras mis mensajes fue una verdadera bendición —añadió mostrándole una sonrisa pícara que encendió los fusiles que por pudor, Phichit mantenía apagados.

—Aunque es raro que alguien como tú estuviera en un sitio tan perturbador como ese —plagado de imágenes de cuerpos desnudos, ofreciéndose como mercancía alcanzable—, eres bastante inusual de ver por esos lares —acertó a decir mientras recordaba la forma en la que sus caminos, un tanto distorsionados, se cruzaron durante una noche en la que todos los tejidos se enlazaron para acercarlos.

—Creo que fue una tontería crearme una cuenta allí —meneó la cabeza, recriminándose la mala idea, que en un momento de desesperación, tuvo al usar el último recurso del que creyó, jamás sería partidario—, pero ahora no me arrepiento de mi decisión —temiendo encontrarse con su mirada, la apartó a un lado del parque, observando superficialmente los correteos de los niños que gritaban sin parar.

Phichit no estaba sumergido en la cabalidad de sus cinco sentidos cuando abrió una pestaña en el buscador de su teléfono celular, y sin meditarlo o imaginar las consecuencias, ingresó a una página de citas a ciegas que un amigo le recomendó días antes. En su insaciable afán de querer conocer _personas como él_ , había indagado cada lugar oculto de internet, paseó por sitios inadecuados que lo ayudarían a contactar con otros chicos, que algunas veces, no eran tan cándidos como él.

Las páginas que visitó con anticipación, llegaban al punto del morbo y la asquerosidad, mientras que en otras, estaban llenas de personas tan desorientadas, igual o más que él.

No era malo y mucho menos era un pecado ser gay; sin embargo, Phichit aún no entendía porque se sentía tan excluido de las personas de su entorno, que ni siquiera sabían cuál era su opción sexual. A lo largo de su existencia oyó tantos adjetivos peyorativos de su padre hacía los homosexuales, que en su interior, siempre deseo no ser uno de ellos.

No obstante, la ironía del destino era una calamidad: allí estaba él, un sábado en la noche, conversando con un hombre que compartía sus mismos gustos y que le había confesado por mensajes que anhelaba conocerlo más a fondo.

—Te molestaría que nos volviéramos a ver —preguntó de improvisto, ya que su salida recién entraba en el nudo, el hombre que ponía de cabeza el mundo de Phichit era fascinante. Siendo tan sereno y calmado a pesar del griterío de niños que llenaba el ambiente de algarabía y tensión emocional.

—No —negó ahogándose con sus propios temores, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado—, al contrario —su voz perdió el matiz llano que había fingido a la perfección—, me encantaría que nos encontramos nuevamente. Tu compañía me gusta.

—A mí también me encanta estar a tu lado —confesó temblando por retener la mano Desde que empezamos a charlar, creo que sentí algo muy especial y no sé cómo expresarlo. A veces creo que fue el destino que nos unió...

—Yo también pienso lo mismo —titubeó dándole una contestación atropellada, era como si la distancia lo obligara a crear un ambiente sin hoyos en sus charlas—. No puedo creer que ahora estemos frente a frente, hemos hablado durante cuatro meses y... Estoy feliz de que no estés decepcionado de quien soy realmente…

 **Lamento tanto la demora :´v en serio, merezco ser asesinada :´v lo siento**

 **Ahora publicaré más seguido, es una promesa unu**


	12. Capítulo Once: ¿Quién es él?

*Capítulo Once: "¿Quién es él?"

—Yuuri… —la mente dadora de recuerdos, se nubló hasta zozobrar en la agonía de no comprender cómo actuar frente a un enemigo tan enigmático y poderoso: la verdad. Yuuko se mordió el labio inferior con una fuerza excesiva, que provocó que saboreara la amargura de su propia sangre. ¿Cómo le daría semejante noticia en una condición tan deplorable? Tenía que concentrase en conjugar una frase no hiriente y meditar en un plan infalible, que le ayudara a salir victoriosa de la batalla más reciente de sus años menos gloriosos. Antes de pronunciar la siguiente oración, la joven se encomendó a los cielos para obtener la iluminación bendita que la libraría de causarle un daño mayor a su querido mejor amigo—, tienes que calmarte y no pensar demasiado ¿vale? —sin detenerse a meditar el por qué de tantos rodeos, Yuuri asintió a cada cosa que su mejor amiga expresó.

Y el milagro pedido, apareció como un rayo sanador, que infundió un gran alivio en Jean, que permanecía inmóvil ante la situación.

—El paciente ya tiene que descansar —la suave voz de la enfermera les informó de modo muy sutil que ya debían irse de la habitación—. Es momento de retirarse —añadió temiendo que no comprendieran su indirecta.

Por su experiencia en el campo de la medicina, sabía que muchos familiares podían ser bastante irracionales con el descanso de los pacientes.

—Pronto nos iremos; gracias por decirnos —la mujer vestida de blanco movió la cabeza, un tanto satisfecha por el entendimiento y los dejó en completa soledad para que pudiesen despedirse de forma adecuada.

A una velocidad impresionante, Yuuko, que estaba más pálida que un papel, se puso de pie y caminó a la salida sintiendo como su existencia daba vueltas erráticas por un sendero desconocido. Acababan de ser salvados por la enfermera renegona de turno.

—Vendremos mañana —musitó Jean, levantándose del borde del colchón, obligándose a sonreír como si nada hubiese sucedido—, te prometo que conversaremos de lo que quieras —tranquilizarlo era una prioridad para no cuestionar su ética moralista y darle a entender que las cosas marchaban según lo que creía, sería un flotador del cual podrían sujetarse al menos un par de días. Yuuri asintió a su proposición, emocionado por la compañía de sus dos amigos.

" _La soledad podía convertirse en el peor enemigo de la felicidad"._

—Gracias por visitarme —expresó Yuuri, entristecido por el oscuro abandono que velaría sus sueños a partir de aquel momento. Él mostró un semblante resignado al atisbar que salían de la habitación—, al parecer todavía no sabré donde están —dijo una vez que ellos desaparecieron del radio de su visión.

Extrañaba a los miembros de su disfuncional familia, incluso, quería ver a su padre, que no había sido una figura de ejemplo ¿Cuántos años que habían perdido la comunicación? No los tenía contabilizados, pero en cuanto viera a su madre, le imploraría por un poco de información, aunque con una mujer tan dulce, era fácil deducir que conseguiría sus objetivos sin mayores esfuerzos.

Yuuko permitió desplomarse sobre los asientos suaves del consultorio personal del médico encargado del caso de Yuuri, iluminada con una luz blanquecina que daba la apariencia de la mañana perpetua, maldijo su suerte un millón de veces. Con su esbelto cuerpo tembloroso hasta la última terminación nerviosa capaz de sentir, pensativa por las imágenes de una escena impregnada en sus pupilas, que la perturbaban con tan solo recordar la tonalidad bermellón; no resistió y soltó un largo quejido de dolor, acallado con la suavidad de sus propias manos. Un color especifico cubriendo los palmos de su diminuto universo. Una sola alma recordándole que el gris había empañado la vida de su _hermano_ ; la única familia que le quedaba en un país desconocido, al que viajó para huir del martirio de sus padres.

Sangre humedeciendo la visión descolocada de su alma, manchando un pulcro suelo que alguna vez, disfrutó las sonrisas de tres amigos inseparables; angustia cincelada en una expresión de horror que solo se desfiguró en una pérdida irrecuperable; lágrimas invisibles de un corazón incapaz de derramar un gota trasparente que encerrara su desesperanza; y la melodía dulce de una canción demasiado impersonal, orquestaban una memoria irreparable en felicidad.

Odiaba recordar la letra acompañada de la música instrumental. Lo odiaba con todo su corazón, y en cierto modo, empezaba a sentir una minúscula envidia por Yuuri, quién al menos por algunas semanas, había desechado un recuerdo que siempre tendrían presente, hasta el día de su muerte.

—Doctor —anunció Jean cuando observó al galeno ingresar al consultorio repleto de muebles de décadas pasadas, llevando entre las manos los papeles que indicaban la estabilidad de sus demás pacientes—, Yuuri ha olvidado ciertas cosas que… —cortó la frase al ver que el hombre comprendía la situación en la que estaba evolucionando el paciente.

—Les expliqué que eso sería normal —reiteró para concluir con una explicación dada con antelación—. Los detalles son mínimos y es natural que su mente, agotada por tanta presión de medicamentos y exceso de información, haya olvidado lo que le hace daño —les dijo soltando un soplo de agotamiento por el turno que estaba golpeándolo con un palo de acero, aquel había sido un día bastante malo en el hospital y lo que menos quería era enfrascarse en un caso casi resulto.

—No —contradijo Jean—, él ha olvidado cosas muy importantes... y no comprendemos como eso pudo ser posible —Yuuri lloró, rogó, suplicó por olvidarse de la imagen que lo atormentó durante meses, incluso años. Mas nunca lo consiguió, ni siquiera las pastillas para dormir que tomaba cada noche le ayudaron a no concebir pesadillas tan horribles, que eran imposibles de relatar con las palabras rimbombantes de su vocabulario. Ahora, su más grande deseo, había sido cumplido por un intempestivo accidente, había olvidado el mayor de sus horrores vividos; sin embargo ¿Cómo reaccionaría al enterarse de todo aquello?

—Es debido al tiempo que estuvo en coma y también por el golpe. En los exámenes no ha salido nada desfavorable, así que no tienen que preocuparse. Ira recordando poco a poco —a veces los familiares de los pacientes tendían a ser paranoicos por cada detalle que desconocieran. El doctor estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de reacciones.

—¿Qué le diremos si vuelve a preguntar sobre _ese_ tema? —las uñas de Yuuko, que habían recuperado parte de su tamaño, adoptaron un aspecto desagradable para la vista de cualquier ser humano cercano en kilómetros a la redonda. El esmalte corroído por sus mordiscos, le otorgaba poca belleza a sus manos de princesa.

—Es preferible que le distorsionen la verdad —les aconsejó para cerrar el tema—, está en recuperación y es importante que no lo alteren o de lo contrario sí podría ser peligroso —la depresión o un decaimiento no serían favorables para obtener la complejidad de sus recuerdos más precisados—. Cuando recobre la memoria completa él comprenderá por qué le mintieron.

 _«Ya no puedo seguir soportando está maldita pérdida»._

 _«Dile que mi amor siempre será suyo»._

 _«Recuerda que te vigilaré desde dónde esté»._

 _«Perdón por hacerte esto»._

Su respiración desacompasada y los fuertes latidos de su corazón, que llegaban a lastimar su pecho por el golpeteo incesante, provocaron que él abriera los ojos de un modo irreal, conmocionado por las voces extrañas que oía dentro de las paredes desgarradas de su mente.

Las frases que se arremolinaban en los meandros de su consciencia, pugnaban por revelarle una situación que le era menester no recordar. El sudor perlado bañaba su rostro y la melodía inarmónica de sus latidos retumbaba en sus oídos; después de todo, la vida se reducía en recuerdos distantes que ni siquiera le daban indicios de su vida.

Él sufrió un accidente casi fatal que lo sumió en un profundo coma y... ¿Qué más?

Las espesas tinieblas del olvido, que lo mantenían cautivo en un jaula imposible de abrir, le impedían recordar más allá de un evento bastante común en su cotidianidad.

—Recuerda, por favor —las enfermeras y el médico le recomendaron no forzarse a revivir sus memorias, porque eso solo afectaría su salud, aun así, no podía seguir con la incertidumbre de saberse en un océano inexplorado, del que no podía escapar sin las llaves de los candados que encerraban sus respuestas añoradas.

La primera imagen arribo junto con un dolor de cabeza, que no lo detuvo en su propósito de revelar la secuencia de su vida _pasada_. Había salido de la universidad más temprano de lo normal por la ausencia de un profesor; tras ello, al igual que siempre, Phichit, Yuuko, Jean y él, se encaminaron a una pizzería... y ¿Cómo tuvo el accidente?

—Vamos Yuuri, recuerda —los primeros días, tras evadir su involuntario letargo, fueron los más difíciles de asimilar, ya que su condición era contradictoria; no obstante, viéndose conocedor de su desfavorable condición, se sentía inútil, inservible. Tonto por no comprender.

—Señor Katsuki, descanse —el joven, que no veía sin sus lentes, infirió que se trataba de una de las amigables enfermeras. Muy cerca, escuchó los pasos de la mujer acercarse hasta su cama. Como de costumbre, ella empezó a revisar las anotación dejadas por la enfermera del turno anterior—, aún es muy temprano para que se levante —prosiguió diciendo mientras anotaba los avances que él tuvo en los últimos días, ese paciente evolucionaba con rapidez, hecho fenomenal teniendo en cuenta su gravísimo estado anterior.

—Me podría dar mis lentes, por favor —le pidió con los ojos fijos en cualquier parte, menos en su rostro. La enfermera resolló, no entendía porque los pacientes querían despertar antes de lo normal, cuando ella moría por dormir un par de horas más.

La joven se acercó a la cómoda junto a su cama y tomó los lentes que segundos después, puso en sus manos. Estaba cometiendo un error al darle la visión del panorama; y contradictoriamente, no se sentía capaz de mantener una discusión con un paciente. No a esas horas.

—Descanse —le ordenó con la sutileza que le faltaba a los médicos al hablar. Cuando él tuvo los lentes puestos y contempló las facciones de la señorita, se sintió atraído por su etérea belleza juvenil—, pronto vendrán sus amigos y ya no tendrá tiempo de dormir lo suficiente —le recordó sabiendo que esas personas bulliciosas llegarían a interrumpirlo igual que el día anterior.

—No se preocupe por ese detalle —sonrió relajando los músculos de la cara, que se contraían en cada expresión—, dormiré en la noche —ella meneó la cabeza, contrariada por la ironía de la vida—, y si no es mucha molestia, podría traerme un libro... Necesito quitarme el aburrimiento que tengo.

—Claro —afirmó la enfermera—; aunque le advierto, señor Katsuki, que en _nuestra biblioteca_ no hay mucho que escoger. La mayoría son novelas románticas que antiguas pacientes donaron —hizo una mueca de insatisfacción.

—Eso es lo de menos —hizo un ademán para que no se preocupara por esa nimiedad—, y si no es mucho atrevimiento, no me llamé señor, me hace sentir viejo y todavía no paso los dieciocho años —la enfermera palideció por la rotundidad de tal oración; mas no dijo nada, no le correspondía a ella sacarlo de su error. Sin decir nada más, salió de la habitación con la determinada intención de llevarle un libro.

Yuuri, nuevamente, admiró la plenitud de la bella soledad en la que se consumía poco a poco, reflejando la miseria que vivió durante la extensión de su agonizante niñez. Estaba solo, confundido y con la tormentosa ilusión de poder recobrar lo que le había robado un accidente que ni siquiera recordaba por completo.

—¡Dios, mis clases! —pensó frustrado por lo atrasado que estaría sufriendo en las materias; lo más probable es que perdería el semestre.

Se preocupó por las notas bajas que vería en su perfecto campus virtual y los trabajos atrasados que tendría que entregar, serían interminables; no obstante, de inmediato, como una bendición en medio de las desgracias, se relajó. Era obvio que sus profesores le darían la oportunidad que necesitaba para demostrar sus habilidades como estudiante, tenía una justificación válida para sus faltas. Además, era obvio que sus amigos ya habían informado en la universidad todo lo referente a su salud.

—Volví —desde el umbral, anunció la enfermera, luciendo una jovial algarabía y llevando entre las manos un libro de pasta amarillenta, bastante viejo—, es lo único que encontré, aunque apuesto que lo leerá con gusto.

Sin dar mucho preámbulo por el apremio de los minutos, se acercó a su paciente y le entregó el ejemplar de Madame Bovary.

—Una de las adulteras más famosas de la literatura clásica —mencionó la emocionada mujer, recordando los párrafos colmados de infidelidad que leyó durante sus tiernos años de adolescencia, en los que soñó encontrar un amante apasionado, que le hiciera renegar de todo su presente y futuro.

—A decir verdad, no recuerdo mucho la trama del libro —el título no le decía demasiado que pudiera deducir con facilidad. Era una ventaja perder una parte de sus memorias, así podía ver películas o leer historias que le gustaban con el mismo suspenso de la primera vez.

—Entonces, espero que lo disfrute —sabiendo que tendría que seguir con su ruta de atención, la mujer volvió a entablar la conversación—. Disculpe que lo deje con tanta rapidez, pero tengo otras actividades que realizar —Yuuri expresó su comprensión.

Al hallarse a segundos de cerrar la puerta, ella oyó la voz del joven hablarle por segunda vez.

—Señorita, disculpe, ¿cuándo empezaran a darme de comer? —preguntó avergonzado por los rugidos que siempre daba su estómago.

—Eso depende a como reaccione a la papilla que le daremos hoy —vivir de sueros y diversos medicamentos nutritivos no eran suficientes para conservar una vida saludable—. No desespere.

—Gracias —murmuró antes de que la buena mujer abandonara la habitación.

Yuuri abrió en libro con suma delicada, cuidando no maltratar las hojas de por sí ya desgastadas, y comenzó la lectura silenciosa de las primeras cinco páginas. Aunque recordó, a grandes rasgos, los ejercicios de concentración que usaba para estudiar por las noches frías antes de un importante parcial, le fue imposible centrarse en las letras llenas de magia que se hallaban frente a sus ojos. Sencillamente, sus pensamientos peleaban por tomar el control de un tema que no estaba zanjado. El chico contempló entre líneas perdiendo el entusiasmo; captando cada detalle de las vivencias de los primeros años de una protagonista romántica, a pesar de que no le llamaban la atención, prefería hacer cualquier cosa antes de recostarse y mirar de un lado a otro, sin hallar un propósito o mayor relevancia de buscar rayas irregulares en las paredes.

Él soltó un bufido exasperado por no tener una buena distracción; ya estaba predispuesto a dormirse de nuevo cuando oyó la puerta abrirse con brusquedad. Su sosegado corazón de hielo dejó de latir en cuanto la personificación del delirio abarcó la vasta amplitud de su atención.

Entre los pliegues de confusión, él pudo denotar una sonrisa de plena felicidad en el rostro de aquel sujeto que desconocía.

—Yuuri —lo nombró acariciando la belleza de su nombre.

 _¿Quién es él?_ Se preguntó el paciente sin expresión legible en su cálida mirada oscurecida por la ignorancia, descubriendo una verdad que durante _dieciocho años_ había sido incapaz de creer. Existía una conexión que viajaba a través del tiempo y la distancia, aunque era estúpido, ahora comprendía que las rocas de fuego bajaban del cielo con una finalidad insospechada.

—Mi Yuuri —susurró el sujeto, ahogado en las lágrimas que se permitía derramar.

Yuuri no comprendió las razones que desataban un bravía opresión de hierro sobre la superficie irregular de su quebrado corazón, pero avistar la devastación de ese hombre, tan sublime como el roció del amanecer, le provocó un insondable padecimiento, que nunca tendría un nombre palpable…


End file.
